The Traveler: The Bloody Begining
by Elizabeth1315
Summary: This story is about an immortal woman named Elizabeth and the girl who has dreams about her,Helen. All of the dreams that Helen has of her take place in the world of KingdomHearts. Helen and her two friends, Lizzy and Eric, attempt to unravel how they are connected to this woman. Lizzy looks almost identical to Elizabeth and Eric appeared in several dreams going by the name of Eron
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my prologue. This crossover also includes the Pendragon series (but I could only pick 2 so...). I got inspired to write this type of passage after I watched the first Lord of the Rings (for the 15th time). I know that there are a lot of OCs but please bare with me. Part 2 has more of the Inkheart people and they are actually more of main characters than the Kingdom Hearts people and the OC's in Part 1. Please don't just skip to part 2 though, you will be really confused. Thank you for reading!

I do not own anything.

* * *

Prologue

Some say that she is a bringer of peace, and others, destruction. Some say that she hides among the shadows and others say that she walks among us in the light. Some say that she is kind and gentle and others say that she is cold and cruel. Some say that she is as real as can be and to others she is a mere legend of legends.

The one person that truly understands her under stands that all these things are true, and also false. She has brought peace, but she has also brought destruction. She once snuck among the shadows but now walks among us in the light, occasionally slipping back into the darkness. She can be gentle and kind, but if you betray her you will end up dead in the next six months, that is, if history permits it. She is here among us, but she was never meant to be. The person that understands her knows that from the end was her beginning. The end of what? The end of time.

But, there is no real end to time for it is repetitive. Time is like an old fashioned ring. Yes, it's a circle so it is never ending but, there is a small weld where the beginning and end meet and mix. Time begins at the first spark of intelligence. That sparks on catches fire which slowly spreads and becomes a large, bright flame. Time ends when that first spark dies in the embers it had created over the long ages it burned. There are nine known dimensions where time is in effect. Each dimension contains three realms, or universes, which in turn contains any number of worlds.

At the end of time the spirits gathered in the center dimension, in the realm of Halla, on the spirit worlds of Salora. There they decided that a guardian of Time, History, and Balance was necessary for the next time cycle. Each spirit was to give their Knowledge, Wisdom, and Point of View to this new spirits making. A positive spirit was in charge of this new spirit's placement in history and told a friend where it was to be placed but this friend used this information for negative reasons. He found himself in the time lapse, the weld, and told himself of his own dastardly plan. But, the spirit in charge of the new spirit's placement in history had overheard their conversation. The positive spirit changed the new spirit's placement in history, name, and appearance from the one we all know, love, hate, fear, pity, and depend upon, Elizabeth.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: The Road Trip

Sorry, I know people don't really like the OCs, but they kind of disappear at the beginning of Part 2. The next chapter is a dream so there will be mainly Kingdom Hearts characters (Only OC is Elizabeth). And in defense for my OC's, my beta reader really liked them and was very upset when they... disappeared. Enjoy!

I do not own anything.

* * *

Part 1: Dreams Start

Chapter 1: The Road Trip

_Okay. Shirts…check. Jeans… check. Sneakers, heels, flats, workout cloths, running shoes, fancy tops, skirts, winter coat, sweatshirts, toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, mouthwash, hairbands, gloves, hairbrush, combs, boots, sleeping bag, shampoo, conditioner, lamp, extra blanket, pillow, pillow case, underwear, mascara, foundation, blush, eye liner, eye shadow, gloss, lipstick, and sixty dollars. Got all of that_. I ran off my list in my head as I was zippering the suitcase.

"Helen come on! Is a three hour drive to Baltimore and check-in ends at noon. It's nine! We don't have any time to mess around!" my mother called from the bottom of the stairs in her high pitched voice.

"I'm coming!" I yelled after her as I put pens, pencils, my homework, a notepad, ipod Nano, DS, and my journal in my bag. For just about the last year I have been having these strange dreams. They are always about the same girl. Sometimes they are pleasant and others are nightmares. Name anything that could go wrong in your life and it has probably happened to her. She trusts no one, and has good reason too. Anyone that she loves either is murdered or she is torn from them.

"Helen, it's time to go!"

The sound of my mother yelling from the bottom of the stairs brought me back to reality where that girl didn't exist. I lugged my heavy suitcase down the stairs and out of the house where my mother put it in the trunk along with my duffle bag I put in there last night. I jumped into the front seat of our minivan and pulled out my iPod. To my surprise one of my favorite songs popped up first, Defying Gravity. I then took out my dark blue DS and began to play Kingdom Hearts: 365/2 Days as my mother slid into the car letting what little heat was in there escape.

December 12, 1995. It's such a weird day for a wedding. Wait a sec I'd better rewind and explain myself. Today isn't December 12, 1995, hell, I wasn't even born then. I was born in 1997, but that's not the point. My parents were married on December 12, 1995 and they decided that every fifteen years they would take another honeymoon. Today is December 3, 2010 and my parents are pulling me out of school and putting me on a whale watching boat while they go have fun in the Caribbean. The average kid may think, "Yay! No school!" and then their teachers remind them that they have replaced the ocean with their homework which makes them rethink their previous statement. And this isn't just any old three week whale watching trip. No, on this trip all minors are to give up three hours of sleep or free time to watch for whales and they have to sit through every documentary about whales ever written every stinking day.

I looked away from the DS to look at the rolling hills of snow. I was blinded by the brilliant sparkle of the sun reflection off the newly laid snow. The gently falling snow hit our windshield and was swept away before it could completely melt from the heat of the car. I saw the waves that the wind made on the snow like the rolling sea I was to be on a mere three hours from now.

The beeping brought me back to the DS. Roxas was being mercilessly attacked by a Shadow heartless. Kingdom Hearts: 365/2 Days is about a young boy named Roxas who is suddenly thrust into the world of Organization XIII, to top that he has no idea who he once was. This is his story of finding his past along with his to best friends, Xion and Axle. I was on one of the lower levels where Axel was 'babysitting' Roxas on one of their missions. _Tap. Tap_

"Do you want coffee or not?" my mother asked form the other side of the glass.

"Sorry!" I said as I jumped out of the minivan. We were at a Dunkin Doughnuts in town. Mom locked the car and we waded into the store.

"Next! How may I help you?" a teen asked from behind the counter. I couldn't help noticing that he was a bit of a pizza face.

"Two decaf coffees, two coffee rolls, a chocolate glazed doughnut, and a chocolate cream doughnut." My mother said.

"Make one of those coffees a regular." I told the teen. I didn't care if my mother was glaring at me. I needed the caffeine!

"Two doughnuts, two coffee rolls, and two coffees. That'll be eleven fifty."

My mother gave the teen a ten and a five; he gave her the change back, which she then dumped in the tip jar.

"Thanks." He said with a smile as he looked at the tip jar. We went back out to the car and feasted on the sugar filled doughnuts. We then set off for Baltimore.

I went back to the iPod and the DS. This time For Good was playing on my iPod. A few moments later a phrase caught me '…like a hand print on my heart…' I pressed the reply button on the iPod to listen to the song from the beginning. Each phrase seemed to have a special meaning the second time around, like a blank piece of paper with a single black dot in its center. The thing is, if you are not looking directly at something then you can't truly see what it is. So by trying to see what the entire song is trying to say is like looking at the entire paper which means that you can't see what the black dot truly is. When I tried to just look at the phrases individually, the dot, I couldn't find its meaning. Like the dot, the phrase was deceptively void of meaning, void of color.

Despite the coffee I could barely keep my eyes open. I saved my game a turned off the DS. My eyes closed and I fell asleep to the sounds of Wicked.

* * *

Thanks for reading! (hint; the songs she is listening to are not important now but come back towards the end[which I haven't written yet...]).


	3. Chapter 2: Sea Salt Ice Cream

So this is a dream. Its not actually happening. I kind of had to explain because some people get confused. Challenge; If any one can figure out what is going to happen in the rest of the story (warning: Its LONG ~50-60 chapters ish) I will put up all of the chapters I have (~35). SOPHIA! NO CHEATING. YOU CAN'T RUIN IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE! Sophia is my beta reader ( a.k.a pikacu203). Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sea Salt Ice Cream

My fingers flew across the three keypads. I didn't look at them though; I was too preoccupied with the dozens of monitors in front of me. Line of code flew past on the screen. Most people would be baffled by the code and wouldn't be able to keep up since the code was moving so fast but, my keen eye caught every line.

A few minutes passed, the code stopped, and a window popped up and demanded a password. I entered an algorithm that would hopefully allow me to pass into the mainframe. Lines and lines of code passed before my eyes. Minutes later the window popped up again. I sat back and thought back to that one week I spent with Ansem a mere six months ago. It may have been only six months but it felt like years.

"If you attempt to leave my companion here will kill you, Nobody." Ansem said as he rose from his chair in front of the monitors and keypads.

"My name is Ansem," a man wearing the same black outfit as I, black cloak, pants, t-shirt and gloves all of the like. His voice was familiar and I recognized it straight away and it and I knew something was wrong.

"Oh please! Not even he buys that." I replied motioning to the man at the computer.

"No. Your name is Riku. And, correction Ansem," I told them.

"I'm only half Nobody. I have a heart but, was never meant to exist." I stated and noticed that Riku was staring at me quizzically from under his hood.

"Fascinating, but my prior statement still applies." Ansem stated.

"Actually, I believe that Riku is having second thoughts about that. Oh yes, you do recognize me." I taunted.

"Remove your hood." Riku demanded.

"Certainly, that is, if you remove yours." I countered.

He hesitated for a moment but his curiosity overcame his refusal to give the Organization any information and removed his hood.

"Oh Riku, you always have to beat Sora don't you, one way or another." I said with a sigh. I then removed my hood and my long sliver braid fell onto my shoulder.

"Y…Y…You're that woman from Hook's ship, and Castle Oblivion!" he said with amazement.

"And you apparently didn't follow my advice." I said. I knew that something was wrong. When he removed his hood, for a moment, I almost thought that he was my boss, Xheanort, not the Riku I had met before.

Footsteps coming down the metal staircase brought me back to the present, but that memory reminded me of something I did for Ansem during that week that I knew him. I felt a grin move across my face as I entered a fifteen letter password, it worked.

As the footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs I spun the chair around and asked" Miss me much?"

"Elizabeth!" Mic cried as he jumped into my open arms. Man I missed that mouse.

"Where've you been?" Hayner asked, a white teen with blond hair wearing camo cargo pants and a black t-shirt that had a white skull and cross-bones.

"Yeah. We haven't seen you since that incident with Kiry." Hayner said.

"Sorry guys I can't tell you. It's… confidential." I replied.

"Elizabeth but… how'd you escape?" Mic asked.

"Axel." was all I said, but he understood.

"No more questions please. Time is wasting and our window of opportunity is closing." I said as Pence, a rather chubby kid in black kakis and a red shirt, opened his mouth to ask a question.

"I already have access to the main frame and I am now uploading the program to transfer us to the virtual Twilight Town, and no, Hayner, Pence, and Oltte, you guys can't come. It's too dangerous, you are under equipped, you have nowhere near enough experience, and frankly, we want to be as invisible as possible which means smaller party. Have I made myself clear?" I stated.

"Geeze. When'd you get all up tight?" Hayner asked.

Sora, a teen with spikey brown hair, baggy black pants and a red T, placed his hand on Hayner's shoulder and spoke for me, "It's a long story and we don't have time for it right now."

"Pence, could you come here? Okay when I say 'now' you press the enter key to activate the program." I asked him.

I gave my seat to Pence and said "K guys pile on the pad" as I pointed to a niche in the wall where there was a beam of light that stopped about two and a half feet from the raised platform.

"Now." I commanded. The last thing I saw before the world went white was Pence pressing a key.

When I opened my eyes we were in the exact same place, with some major differences.

Hayner, Pence, and Oltte were gone and the monitors and key pads were smashed. We all climbed out and looked at the broken monitors.

"Roxas did this." Sora solemnly stated.

"I know." I replied as I remembered one of those days before all of this was set in motion, when things were simple. I was sitting at the top of Station Plaza looking at the never ending sunset. I could see my silver hair out of the corner of my eyes and felt my black uniform against my skin.

"So Siax let you off early today." A deep masculine voice said behind me, Axel. If it was anyone else I would have jumped up to face them. I turned around to see a tall man wearing the same black uniform as I with that fiery red hair of his that came back in large spikes.

"No," I told him as I noticed Roxas, a small teen with spiked blond hair going every which way wearing the uniform, coming up Axel's six o'clock position.

"You're just late, like always." I continued.

"One day he will run out of those idiotic exercises he puts me thought." I said as I turned back to the sunset.

"And one more thing, what did I tell you?" I said showing that I was a little annoyed that Roxas was getting the better of him.

"I know, I know 'Never put your entire being into an attack'." He said mimicking my voice.

"No, Pea brain." I said as I knew that Roxas was a few feet from Axel's back.

"Always watch you six." I stated as I turned around to see his face. Axel had a moment of confusion before it hit him, literally. Roxas jumped from his crouching position and knocked Axel to the ground. We all roared with laughter and I remembered that I needed to get back to the present.

"We need to keep moving." I said moving towards an empty doorway that I lead to the room where the doorway to Betwixt and Between was. The room had the same metal walls and the floor was a green glowing square bull's-eye. In the northeast corner was swirling the green and black portal that leads to Betwixt and Between. We all crowded around the portal and hesitated before entering.

Sora was the first to make a move to enter the portal but before he reached it I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "I've got your back."

Unlike them, I knew what was waiting for us at the other side. He nodded and we all filed through the portal to a tunnel with an invisible floor. The only way that we knew that it was here was the shimmering of the floor every time we took a step. I took a glance at the multi-pastel-colored-circular walls and saw the white emblem of the Organization. Something was out of place but I couldn't put my finger on it. I immediately began my routine of checking for exists and then it hit me, there was none. No way to reach the Organization's stronghold without conjuring a corner door of darkness and alerting them to our presence if they haven't already spotted us.

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mic weren't aware of the imminent danger and began walking to the center of the tunnel before I could alert them. As soon as I caught up to them we were surrounded by Dusks, silver bodies in a human like form except for the fact that they had square heads, a zipper for a mouth, knives for hands and the Organization's emblem on the top of its head. We all drew our weapons, I had my light cabers, Donald had his wand, Goofy had his shield and Sora and Mic had their keyblades. We fought for hours but the swarm grew no thinner.

"Come on! Give us a break already!" Sora yelled in frustration. _No! Please tell me that_ _you didn't just say that!_ I thought as I spun around to see a Dusk advance on Sora's six o'clock. Before I could reach Sora, Axel jumped from a summoned corner door and destroyed the Dusk with his charkas.

"Keep moving or the darkness will overtake you!" He yelled moments before a dozen Dusks tackled him to the ground. Sora and I raced over to him and killed the Dusks.

We helped him up and he said, "Keep moving."

"Where's Kiry?!" Sora asked.

"She got away from me and Siax got her," Axel confessed. Sora ran off to rejoin the fight.

Axel attempted to follow him but I forced him to face me and I reminded him," Remember what I've always told you."

"Why?" He asked skeptically staring at me with those deep green eyes of his.

"Just don't ever do it, okay?" I begged him. For a moment he searched my eyes for an explanation but I saw that he came to his own conclusion, and I have a feeling that it was the right one. He kissed my forehead and ran after Sora.

"If he lives I'll kill him!" I said to myself. I rejoined the fight with a renewed sense of purpose. I had to be able to change this one thing, it was too important. We fought and fought until Sora, Axel, and I were back to back to back.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Axel sated.

"Axel…" I warned him.

"Feeling a little… regret?" Sora said thinking that he couldn't feel.

"Sora, don't taunt him" I said knowing what was to happen next.

"Na, I can take these guys," Axel replied. I tried to run ahead of him but he grabbed me and passionately kissed me on the lips.

He then pushed me into Sora and said, "Whatever you do, don't let her come after me."

"No!" I screamed trying to escape from Sora's grasp.

"What the hell is your problem? He just said…" Sora said as he turned me around. He cut himself off when he saw a tear run down my cheek.

"He's about to do something really stupid isn't he?" All I could do is nod in reply. His grip relaxed and I tore after Axel, but before I could take two steps everything went white and I heard my name being called in the distance. "Helen, get up. We're here."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry that I killed him off. I really hated writing that, but its going to happen. Don't worry he'll be back very soon...


	4. Chapter 3: The Roommate

I know, back to OCs. But I really hope that you come to love these 3. If you don't then you'll be happy around chapter 25, if you do... sorry. I'm just really sorry... you'll find out... This is only a rough draft so please comment, I could use the advice. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Roommate

"Sorry!" I said as I came back to reality. My mom was calling me from the other side of the glass. I jumped out of the car and went to the back to get my luggage. I popped the trunk and saw the mess. My dad had left his golf clubs in the trunk so my mom put my suitcase and duffle bag at the top so that it was almost out of my reach. I tugged on the duffel bag strap and it was about to come crashing down on top of me when a pair of strong hands caught the bag.

"Careful. You got that now?" said a masculine voice behind me.

"Yeah thanks." I said as I turned around. He was tall, about five six, and had short black hair. His deep blue eyes were kind and were the kind you could easily get lost in. He wore a faded brown leather jacket which was open showing a tight dark blue t-shirt, I could tell the he was very muscular, and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked

"Nah, the name's Eric. So…" He answered.

"You going on that whale watching boat?" he continued.

"Um, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Uncle owns the boat. So, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." Eric explained.

"Bye." I replied as he walked over to the boat.

"Well, he was cute." My mom said.

"Mom!" I cried realizing that she had been there the whole time. She merely laughed at me and picked up my suitcase. I took a moment to look around and saw a ship about a third of the size of a commercial cruise ship that had a brand new coat of blue paint and the words Lady Maryland on her bow. Well, it wasn't a cruise ship, but for the next three weeks it would be home. In front was a middle aged woman with brown hair that was tied back in a bun behind a table with a large metal box and a sheet of paper. We walked over and stood in front of her but all she did was stare at us. It took her a second but finally noticed that she was supposed to say something.

"Sorry! Your name, please?" The woman asked.

"Helen Seraman" I told her but she had already flipped to the middle of the list and was scrolling down to my name before it left my mouth.

"You are in room 207. Here is your room key and its two levels down." She said with a smile as if she was completely in the moment now but her eyes said that she was somewhere far away. I took the key and my mother and I started up the ramp to get on the ship. The floor as newly polished wood but you could see wear and tear near the waist high white railing. Near the stern of the ship was a three story shelter above the deck. Since I saw no other doors I inferred that the stairs to the lower decks were through the door way.

My mother and I went through the door way, down two flights of stairs and came to the room 207. When I was attempting to open the lock it suddenly opened and I came face to face with my roommate.

"Hi! I'm Elizabeth!" She said. I had one of those da shah vu moments but I knew that it couldn't be her, she didn't exist. She was just shy of six feet, had bleached white hair that seemed almost metallic where the light reflected off the hair, deep blue eyes, fairly muscular and was very busty.

"You can call me Lizzy though. You're Helen, right?" she asked with very slight tip of the head.

"Ummm. Yeah, that's me. How did you…" I began to ask before Lizzy cut me off.

"I know the woman who gives out the new room numbers and she told me who I was rooming with. By the way, can I call you Elen, please!" She rambled.

"Uhhhh…"

"Great! Come on in!" she said enthusiastically. Through the doorway was a small room with two beds over top three beat up draws. There was a small space between the back wall and the bed that was just the right size for my suite case. There were no sheets on the bed just a plain old mattress. _Good thing I brought a sleeping bag_. I thought to myself.

"Okay… so I'm over here and you're over there" she said motioning to the beds, one of which had a lime green sleeping bag rolled out on it and a suit case in the space between the bed and the wall.

"Okay honey, I'll see you in three weeks. So take care! Oh, if you see that cute guy again, ask if his dad is single." My mom said.

"Mom!"

"Just kidding, you know that I love your father very much." My mother said as she kissed me on the head and left.

"Lunch is in ten so …I guess I'll help you unpack and then we'll grad a bite." Lizzy stated. It took all of eight minutes to get me unpacked. I threw my duffle bag in the small unused space of my draws and my suitcase in the suitcase space.

We went down another flight of stairs, through a pair of metal double doors and into the cafeteria. There were about ten round metal tables and the good old school lunch line. We grabbed our blue trays with Lizzy leading the way. We could choose between mystery meat and what looked to be breaded chicken breast, corn and green beans and rice or macaroni and cheese.

I took the chicken, the green beans and as I was spooning my macaroni I was tapped on the back and I flung the macaroni over my shoulder.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Macaroni and Cheese

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Macaroni and Cheese

I turned around to come face to face with Eric. Well, the macaroni splattered face of Eric.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I,I ,I startle really easily." I stammered. He simply put a hand up to stop me from blabbering even more. He reached for a spoon and scraped the macaroni off his face. He popped the spoon into his mouth and had a few moments of contemplation.

He broke his concentration and said," Murat mab."

"What?!"

He held up a finger as if to say 'wait a minute".

He swallowed and said," Not bad," with emphasis on his pronunciation. He grabbed a napkin and finished wiping his face off.

We got out of line, grabbed a drink and sat down at the table in the center of the room where Lizzy was already sitting.

"Hey, Elen! What took you so long? Never mind you should really try the macaroni and cheese! This stuff is awesome!" Lizzy said with all her focus on her food not even bothering to look up.

"Yeah. I know. Elen, here…suggested that I try some." Eric said. Lizzy's head shoot right up at the sound of a masculine voice.

"It's Helen, not Elen. That's just what Lizzy calls me" I said gesturing to Lizzy, turning the conversation her way, how I knew she wanted it to be, I could see it in her eyes.

"Lizzy, Eric. Eric, Lizzy."

"Hey. So … you two roommates?" Eric asked waving he fork at us.

"Yeah." Lizzy responded before I could even open my mouth. She really liked him, I could tell that much. She also seemed to be a bit nervous; I saw that her pupils restricted just the tiniest bit. The only reason I could find that would explain her freak out is that hot guys don't really talk to her. I don't see how that could be though, not to be lesbian, but she is hot.

"So… are you spending time with your uncle for Christmas and this was the only way?" I asked Eric.

"Who's his uncle?" Lizzy asked, putting her two cents in.

"The captain of the boat," Eric replied.

"Anyway, ah… no. My parents wanted me out of the house so that we could move in." he continued.

"Where you moving to?" I asked.

"Some wimpy town in New Jersey called Mount Laurel." He answered as he shifted his food around on his plate.

"Mount Laurel isn't some wimpy town in New Jersey." I protested with my arms crossed.

"How the hell would you know that?" he asked with a single eyebrow raised. I was about to answer until I say that tell-tale guilty look plastered all over Lizzy's face.

"What?" Lizzy asked when she realized that I was staring at her.

"Did you friend at the front desk tell you that bit of info too?" I asked as I beginning to get even more ticked off as the seconds passed.

"Maybe."

"What bit of info?" Eric asked seeing how he was a little slow on the uptake.

"She's from Mt. Laurel," Lizzy answered with a small, fake, awkward smile.

"You know, I am fully capable of answering questions myself," I retorted. How I hated when people answer for someone else. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric's face as he realized his mistake.

"You know, I've never actually been there," Eric began with his excuses. I simply held up a hand to shut him up.

"You're forgiven."

"Maybe, it'll be better since I know someone there," He said with a devilish grin as he casually scratched the back of his head.

I was a little ticked off at him so I turned to Lizzy and asked," So,.. why are you here?"

"Well,… You guys may not believe this but I'm an orphan from the make a wish foundation." Lizzy said a bit shyly, which only cements my hypothesis that she is nervous around boys. Something stood out in her statement though, she was an orphan. The words orphan and Elizabeth seemed to click for some reason. Somewhere, in the far corners of my mind, I knew the connection between the two.

"Well,… I made a wish to have a six week vacation on the water and this is what I got." She continued. I could tell that she was torn between flirting with Eric and hiding from him in some dark depressing corner. I could tell that she was sitting up straighter than normal and that she was thrusting her cheat out ever so slightly, but she hesitated to speak. It wasn't natural to her.

"And you?" Eric asked completely ignoring Lizzy, who was fixing her hair.

"My parents decided to go on their second honeymoon on their fifteenth anniversary. So they dumped me here so that they could go to Alaska for three weeks." I explained.

"That's so romantic," Lizzy said as she stared at Eric's profile.

"Not for me." I grumbled.

"Oh shit! I have watch in five minutes!" Eric exclaimed as he looked at his watch. He ate all of his macaroni in five bites, shoved his whole chicken in his mouth and ran out the door with his tray. Two moments later he came rushing back in and dumped his tray.

"We have watch from three to six by the way," Lizzy said as she pushed away her tray after Eric's unappetizing exit.

"So we have watch right after Eric then," I stated.

"No, three to six in the morning," Lizzy contradicted me.

"You're kidding, right?!" I asked.

"Nope. And not about this either, I call dibs." She said.

"No, I saw him first and you can hardly talk to him"

"You didn't see him first! Your back was turned when he first walked in here and I saw him then. So there." She said contentedly with her arms folded across her chest. She either knew about her self-consciousness around guys, didn't want to talk about it, or she was in denial.

I leaned slightly forward and said," This isn't the first time I've seen him,"

"I, but, you…. Oh" she said as it finally dawned on her.

"So that's who your mother was talking about,"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5: Eron

This is another dream (just for clarification). Also if this is the first chapter you have read, please go back so you can get the full story. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Eron

"So…what's your name?" Mic asked.

I was in a blue green crystal cavern. I could see my reflection in every face, on every side, at every angle, and there was no hiding from it. The same face, the same reflection, the same regret tortured me from every side.

My face was the same as I remembered. The same blue eyes, the same red lips, the same perfect nose, the same dark hair that I swore to forget but never forgot. The body was the same. The same washboard stomach, the same ripped arms and the same firm chest that I remembered from all those years ago.

Cloths wise I went shirtless, but wore a navy trench coat that had the sleeves torn off. I had a pair of worn baggy jeans that was held up by a tan leather belt. My shoes were simple worn black canvas sneakers. My weapons were not ones that I was familiar with. They were double barrel laser guns, the tell-tale sign was the absence of a magazine.

"Eron. My name is Eron." I answered.

"Well… I don't think the Organization will find you now," Mic said.

"I'd put my money on the Organization," I said as I scratched the back of the head. I soon as I noticed, I stopped, he always did that.

"But, I hope that I lose that bet, for our sake," I continued.

Our only hope was that none of them committed my face to memory. Our only hope was the failure of others. Isn't how it always is?

I heard a pair of light jogging footsteps from around the bend. I placed a tentative hand on one of my guns but was retracted when I saw Sora and Donald come around the corner. I could not be too careful today, not when so much was at stake. They had down cast faces and we all knew why.

"Oh, Goofy…" Donald sighed as he hung his head. I was about to tell Donald that we did not have time to grieve, not now, when I heard a single set of running footsteps. No one else noticed until he rounded the corner yelling after us.

"Hey, yall!"

"Goofy!" Everyone exclaimed, everyone, that is, except me. I had to act as though I had not been told about anyone but Mic and Sora. Donald jumped into Goofy's open arms and Sora soon after joined in the group hug. Mic stayed by my side and let loose a small smile.

"We thought you were…" Sora began and cut himself off before he could say the one word that none of us wanted to hear, dead.

The group hug ended and Goofy said," Gorsh guys… I've been hit harder on the head than that."

Pure relief washed over Donald's face to be momentarily replaced by anger. Donald marched over to Goofy and slammed his foot into his heel.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Don't do that again!" Donald lectured him.

Goofy looked around the cavern as if to look for someone and asked," Where'd Liz go?"

"Yeah…I saw her coming down here before us…" Sora pondered. They all then noticed that I was there.

"She had to go off world. She decided that the Organization was getting too close. You know, right? You've been briefed about…" I lied. I was getting too good at this.

"Oh! That! We've been told." Sora answered. He believed my facade. He was an idiot though; I could get anything past him.

I just hope that Axel had enough sense to keep his mouth shut. There were so many paths for failure. I knew this was going to be a bad idea, but I had to be here, it's my job, but I wouldn't know how bad of an idea it was until it was too late. I'm getting ahead of myself.

Today had to go right. Today is the day Sora finds out the Organization's plans, plans he will never truly know how much he has taken part of. Roxas's presence was not that strong in him.

"Time is wasting. We should move on." I stated. Sora replied with a small nodded.

We all ran out of the cavern into the light of day to stop just short of the entrance. I held out an arm to signal them to stay in the shadow of the cavern. My eyes had caught a small glimpse of movement on the top of the ravine about a hundred meters from the entrance to the cavern.

I knew it was someone from Organization XIII. Since I had personally watched five members die, and killed three of the five myself, Zexion, Larxene, and Demyx, who we had killed a mere hour ago, and knew the location of one, at my immediate right, I had a field of six to go off of.

I knew my odds, about a seventeen percent chance that it was Axel who is who I was desperately hoping it would be, about a sixty-seven percent chance that it was an Organization member who would most likely not recognize me and about a seventeen percent chance that it would be Xehanort which would be very, very bad. And the worst part is, if history was accurate, he was about to fall into that seventeen percent chance.

Mic leaned out with me to a good look at him. _Shit! Fuck me!_ I thought to myself. And apparently Mic shared my thoughts as a grimace appeared on his face.

"Now I remember him. That's the Organization's leader, Xehanort!" Mic exclaimed.

"Mic! Do you want his attention?!" I lectured but it was too late, he had already noticed us.

His head snapped at the sound of Mic's voice. He turned to face us and instead of creating a corner door. His eye's skimmed over Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mic. He was obviously looking for something, or someone out of place, or someone showing an excess amount of hostility towards him, and it was only when his eyes rested on me that I realized that I was scowling and I was not prepared for what came next.

My mind was a fortress under siege. Xehanort was pulling out all the stocks, he had full guns blazing, and I knew that he wouldn't stop until he breached the fortress that was my mind. My full concentration was on driving him out once and for all.

I couldn't allow him one glimpse of what was my mind because if he did, the whole facade would be broken and shattered. And to top that, I couldn't leave, I had to see this day through.

Our eyes were locked, we both searched for a sign of the others tiring. Sora began to freak out, thinking that I went into a coma, and shook me until I lost eye contact with him. This gave him just enough time to slip through one of the holes in my defenses that he had carved over the last year and a half. I drove him out with one swift movement but he had seen enough.

The facade was over. It was left dying on the floor all smashed and bruised, struggling to stay alive. It was still breathing though. If I could just stay far enough away from Xehanort, if he doesn't have any contact with the other Organization members, then it just might survive to tell the tale. A tinny glimmer of hope was better than none at all, but in this case it wasn't.

"You OK?!" Sora asked. All I had to do was give Mic one look for him to understand.

"Eron, maybe you should…" Mic began.

"Should what! Go off world and run until he drops dead! I don't think so! I'm done running from him! That's all I've ever done, run. But, I'm strong now. I'm not the little girl I was when we first met. And besides, if I left now, it would only confirm their doubts." I ranted.

"Girl?!" Sora asked as complete and total realization took him.

"Shit!" I said under my breath. I started off towards the ravine where I knew thousands of heartless were waiting.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Sora screamed after me.

I turned around to say," To kick some heartless ass. Care to join me?"

I climbed up to the top of the ravine to get some clear shots. Shot after shot, heartless after heartless I took and barely made a dent in the sea of heartless that was the ravine floor. Being the hypocrite that I was I had forgotten to watch my six, and it bit me in the butt, literally.

I was flung off the cliff into a mob of Nobody assassins, a silver dragon like creature with sliver feathers as sharp as daggers. Assassin after assassin I took down, but the mob was too great. They continued to push me backwards and the mob was so thick that I could not see where I was going except for the slight incline of a slope. The mob began to thin so I could see my surroundings.

_Shit!_ I thought to myself as I noticed that I was on an outcrop way above the ravine. The outcrop where I knew Xehanort would make his big debut. I summoned a powerful fire spell that killed any and every assassin on that outcrop, but only the assassins.

I was surrounded by four hooded figures. And on the edge of the outcrop was him, Xehanort. I am so screwed.

"Some powerful spell that was. Gee, who do we know that could summon a spell like that?" A hooded figure asked.

"Go screw with someone else nobodies. Aren't you looking for some chic? Why don't you do that?" I countered. They all began to manically laugh, and one by one they dropped their hoods.

The first was Siax. He had vibrant blue hair and those Nobody blue eyes to match. He had two scars that crossed on the bridge of his nose. The second was Xigbar. He had black hair with light purple highlights that was beginning to gray. He was missing an eye and had a large scar that came from his left cheek bone to the bottom of his chin. He was the one that mentioned the spell.

After him was Xaldin. He was thick boned and had black dread locks up in a ponytail. And last, but not least, was Luxord. He had short blond hair and the blue eyes. He had his right ear pierced and had a British accent.

"Sorry but the ace has already been drawn," Luxord said with a laugh_. Damn!_

"What the hell?! What have you been smoking?!" I asked in fake confusion.

"We haven't been smoking anything. You know that Luxord quit after you told he was going to get cancer and die before Kingdom Hearts. And I must say, those are very powerful deception and magic covering spells. I am surprised that you are still standing." Siax ranted.

"So you're telling me I'm a chic? Are you sure that you haven't been smoking something?" I asked attempting to cast doubts onto their belief that I am not who I seem to be at the moment.

"If a player shows his hand to another and reveals an ace, then he can no longer deny that he has one even if he places another card on top to hide it for they shall surely notice the missing card." Luxord explained.

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask, what the fricken hell have you been smoking?"

"Shed the damn disguise. We all know that it's you," Xigbar began but was cut off by a loud beeping. The scene began to melt and I heard a voice calling in the distance.

"Elen, it's time for our watch. You gotta get up,"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6: Alex

Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Alex

"Hu… wah?" I asked half asleep.

"Elen! It's time for our watch. Remember, three to six in the morning?" Lizzy asked while gently shaking me awake.

"Five more minutes…" I groaned.

"No now." She said as she tore open my sleeping bag to let the cold air in.

"Fine. I'm up. I'm up. Geeze…" I grumbled as I fell out of bed. Lizzy, the smart one, wore flannels and a long sleeved shirt to bed so she didn't have to change, unlike me who wore a tank and fuzzy short shorts. She left and I changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I grabbed my journal and raced out of the room after Lizzy because I didn't know where the observation deck was and I had a feeling that she wasn't going to wait. I found her going up the main stair case and followed her up three flights of stairs and down the hallway to a cold metal door.

Through said doors was a circular room that had floor to ceiling windows and an air that froze my breath in the air. There were two chairs one facing port, left, and the other starboard, right, in relevance to the bow, the front of the boat. I took the starboard side and took out my journal.

How many times have I opened this book? Its pages were frayed, and the brown leather had become worn and supple. Its spine was bent and had several layers of colored duct tape. Hundreds of pages had my chicken scratch scribbled all over it explaining my dreams. Now that I realize it, I remember my dreams with amazing quality. Most people could barely remember that they even had a dream while I, on the other hand, could remember every painstaking detail.

"What are you doing?" Lizzy asked looking over my shoulder.

"Writing." I crudely responded. She replied with a look that said both 'Do I look like an idiot?' and 'What?'

"My dreams" I continued.

"You mean you can actually remember them after your up?" She asked.

"Right down to every detail."

"Wow… and they're all in there?" She asked.

"All of them from the past year… actually… almost exactly one year." I thought aloud. I flipped to the very first page to check the date, December 12, 2009. How long ago it seemed. I had lost a lot of innocence since then. I never realized how much more I was to lose in such little time, looking at that page, the page that started it all.

"Could I…"Lizzy pried.

"After I finish this one," I replied. I had nothing to hide. It's not like they were about me.

As I finished recording the dream I had in the car earlier and my most recent one about Eron, I continued to think about that first dream. That one was about the first time Elizabeth met Axle, in the Alley of In-between, and immediately knew his name before fainting.

"Here," I said passing the book back to Lizzy.

I spent the next three hours watching the black waters and hearing Lizzy's reactions. They ranged from 'Bastard!' to 'but, he was so young' to full out crying, and she didn't have to actually be in them. When the alarm went off to signal that our watch was over, Lizzy jumped up taking a defensive stance.

"Relax, our watch is over, can I have it back now?" I asked.

"Hu? Oh! Sure, sorry." Lizzy said handing over the book. She was abnormally jumpy; I guess that's what my dreams do to people.

"You hungry?" She asked. My stomach gurgled in replied.

"Let's go see Jerry."

"Who's he?"

"The cook."

"Oh… sure, I don't think my stomach would mind." I said as my stomach replied. Lizzy let loose a little laugh and lead the way to the cafeteria. She tried the doors but they refused to open.

"I hate it when they lock it." Lizzy said. I caught a flash of vibrant red out of the corner of my eye and a small tug on my pant leg. I turned to see a girl with that red hair and deep blue eyes. She looked to be about five and was fairly tall.

"Hi, Alex. Is your daddy awake?" Lizzy beamed. Alex replied with a small nod and stared at me with those large eyes of hers.

"Would you mind grabbing us a bite?" She asked. Little Alex pulled out a set of keys, unlocked the door and went in without taking her eyes off me for more than a second. She slipped inside leaving us in the hallway to come back moments later with two apples.

"Thanks!" Lizzy said as we waved goodbye. Something creped me out about that kid, I had seen those eyes and hair somewhere, but I couldn't say where.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: Axel

If you want me to post more chapters right away please do comment. Comments are very welcome! This is still a rough draft, so comments are more than welcome! Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Axel

I was sitting on one of the wooden benches on the snow white beach on the outskirts of town, while Kairi was right up to the ocean's edge. Kairi was a brunet with a hint of red and wore that latest fashion in town, a spaghetti strapped mini-dress with a zipper down the front, a white lace cami making the deep V-neck of the dress appropriate and a hood. Like most girls, she was into pink. Her shoes, likewise, were a soft pink with white accents. What made her original was the black fanny pack she carried around everywhere filled with potions, ethers, and other healing items. She wanted to go after him, I knew that much.

If only I had someone I could love like she did. She may have been torn from her home, she may have watched his sacrifice himself for her, she may have forgotten his name, but she still had him no matter how far away he actually was, she would always have him. I can't allow myself to love anyone, because they will die, and leave this empty void in my heart, just like Elizabeth. I haven't quite been myself since Mic told me she committed suicide.

Then again, I have been forcing myself not to let the grief get to me. I have to act like to act like a normal teen and stay Kairi's friend. If I wasn't, how else would I get to be around her for twenty-four seven to protect her under neigh Yen Sid's orders. And I can't let him down; he took me in, taught me to defend myself, and taught me the art of magic. So I can't let the Organization get her; I can't let Sora become a Nobody once more and rejoin the Organization, those basterds who drove my friend to such a despite act.

I hate it when she comes out here. It's too open and it's the perfect place for the Nobodies to abduct her.

"Sometimes, I wonder…If waiting just isn't enough, Liz." Kairi said still looking at the ocean.

"I agree Kairi. Why wait, when you can act?" a voice in the air asked. It was familiar. It belonged to one of those Nobodies Organization XIII, I think it may be the red haired one. Sure enough, seconds later he appeared on the beach.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked as I got up from my bench and began to walk over to them.

"The name's Axel, an accomplice of Sora. Got it memorized?" he answered.

"Accomplice my ass and thank you for putting a name to that pretty little face of yours, Axel." I said as I stepped in between them pulling out Elizabeth's weapons, two dual double ended light cabers.

"But I must insist that you leave before someone gets hurt. And by someone I mean you." I said taking a defensive stance.

"Do you know him Liz?" Kairi asked from behind me unsure of what was going on.

"Not personally."

"Wait a sec. Let's back up here. Liz?! As in Elizabeth?!" Axel asked in surprise.

"I didn't know that the Organization knew my name, pity, seems that my days of recon are over, but yes, Elizabeth is my full name. I prefer Liz though." I replied.

"What?! How would we not know your name? You one of us, remember? Why did you leave? And you do not prefer Liz! Last time I called you that you almost broke my nose and I couldn't pee for the rest of the week!" He ranted. I wouldn't fall for his mind tricks. I refused to get angry; I refused to let him get to me. He may not have a heart, but he knows how to manipulate one.

"Didn't I tell you to get, Nobody? And I would never join the likes of you, you heartless freaks." I countered.

"Freaks?! What has gotten into you it's as if… Shit. Not again… Elizabeth, look into my eyes and truthfully tell me that you didn't know my name before today." He demanded.

I stared deep into his captivating green eyes and said, "I did not know your name before today. Happy? Ops. Sorry. Almost forgot you didn't have a heart."

"You really don't remember…" He said as though he was in disbelief.

"Kairi, it may not look like it but, Elizabeth and I are the best of friends, and I think that we can be too." He continued as he turned his attention to Kairi who was as lost as I was. Pluto, a tan dog with a straight black tail and black floppy ears, came running down the beach to Kiry. We were suddenly surrounded by dusks. I knew that I couldn't take them out and protect Kairi from Axel, but I had to try. A corner door appeared behind us and Pluto ran through.

Kairi yelled, "You don't seem very friendly!" and ran after the dog. I ran after her and the portal closed leaving Axel on the beach.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8: The Pancake King

if this is the first chapter you have read please go back to get some context. Constructive comments are more than welcome! Enjoy!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9: Eric, or Eron?

There were about three treadmills, a couple weight benches, yoga balls, one elliptical, and a boeflex. The floor was a cheap, multicolored, tiled carpet and the walls were the same off white of our room. There were two other people working out that day, Eric and his presumed roommate.

I am a runner at heart, a long distance runner. People who run track aren't runners, their sprinters, there's a big difference. Running is my life, I run from when the snow has melted to when it comes back down. My parents were supposed to get me a treadmill for Christmas, but they decided to go to the Carrabin instead. I haven't run all winter yet, so naturally, I headed straight to the treadmill, but Lizzy blocked my path.

"No." Lizzy stated with her arms crossed.

"Why not?" I countered trying to get around her.

"Because you have no upper arm strength." She accused, and unfortunately I was guilty as charged.

She sized me up and said," You should start with twenty five on each side, and twenty receptions." I was surprised, she didn't seem like the demanding type.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go get those weights!" She demanded. I was actually spooked enough to jump up and dash to the weights, all the way on the other side of the room. I ran back with the weights to find Lizzy on the elliptical. _At least she won't be breathing down my neck._ I thought.

_One,…two,… three,… four,… five,…_Suddenly Eric leaned over me and I dropped the weights.

"Woh!" Eric yelled as he lifted the weights off my chest.

"You okay? You know, you should really have a spotter." Eric said as he put them on the ground. Lizzy jumped of the elliptical and ran over.

"She had a spotter." Lizzy said with defiance.

"Okay then she needed a spotter on this side of the room," Eric countered.

"You both realize that I wouldn't have needed one if you hadn't made me lift weights or if you hadn't scared me." I explained.

"Sorry about that. Forgot how jumpy you are." Eric said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay where did you stop?" Lizzy asked. I was about to tell her that I got to five when Eric interrupted me.

"You want her to lift weights again, right after she almost died because you weren't paying attention?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"Eric." I interrupted before he could go on a tangent.

"You see this?" I said pointing to my mouth.

"I am just as full capable of using it as you are. Lizzy, not today, I just want to run."

"You run, track or long distance?" Eric asked.

"Long distance is running. Track is sprinting. There's a difference." I said heading to the treadmill. I pulled out my iPod, put my headphones in and just ran. Eric got on the one next to me after taking his shirt off. _Show off._ I thought to myself, seeing his washboard stomach and firm chest. I simply rolled my eyes and kept on running.

"It's time to trust my instinct, close my eyes, and leap." I heard. I looked down to see one of my favorite songs playing, Defying Gravity.

When I looked up I saw Eric's reflection in one of the circular windows, except it wasn't his. It was Eron's, the same coat, the same body, the same person from my dream. I looked over to see Eric, normal Eric, who was popping his headphones in. I looked back at the window to see the normal, but confused, reflection of Eric. _I must have cut off my air when I dropped the weights._

I ran three miles that day before Lizzy yanked me off so that we could shower before lunch. No matter how far I ran, I was stuck on that boat. Likewise, no matter how far I ran, that boat would be Helen's resting place, because no one can walk on water, at least, so I thought.

After a rather eventless lunch all minors were herded into a dark room and forced to watch a documentary on whales, whale flukes, to be exact, or whatever whale tails are. At about one I looked over to find Eric exactly where I wanted to be and where this movie was driving me, asleep. For the last two hours I had to deal sitting next to Miss Whale-expert and Senor I'm-so-fast-asleep-that-I-don't-wakeup-when-other- boys-stick-pencils-up-my-nose.

At three we were all released from our cage of boredom. I noticed that Eric was heading to the lower decks instead of to the observation deck for watch.

"Hey, Pencils, where are you going? You have watch, right?" I asked.

"Elen, we only have watch every other day." Lizzy explained. I would have gotten down on both knees if I wasn't atheist, a god simply didn't make sense. Our world is governed by a set of rules, not an almighty superior who does as he likes.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. There was this moment before bed, when it seemed like Lizzy wanted to say something, but couldn't get her foot out of her mouth. I'd let her reveal what was on her mind on her own time. It wasn't what she had to worry about though, at least, not alone. It was going to become everyone's problem, mainly, mine.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9: Eric or Eron?

Enjoy! (Sorry about the language, but you would be pissed off too if you knew what they were going to do)

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10: The Letters

I tore into my room in a furry, so much to do in so little time. I had to be out by twelve, dire consequences would come to pass if it I wasn't. _They will pay for this. Deceive me? Not for long. _I quickly unraveled the invisibility spell on the drawer at the end of my bed. I spilled the contents of its only drawer onto my bed. Out came two de-punched dog tags with their chains, eight silver beads from the Organization's chain, engraving tools, a pen, two sheets of paper and my backup supply of diamonds. _Control yourself; you will only make them suspicious._ I thought to myself. _I can't afford to make any mistakes tonight; no one can afford me to make a mistake tonight. Only Xehanort would benefit from that._

I slid the drawer back into its housing and began by work on the dog tags. Slowly, but surely, my versatile hand began to carve his name. Three letters in, there was a knock on my door. I threw an invisibility spell over the tags, chains, beads, paper, tools, the pen and the drawer. I picked up the diamonds and walked to the door.

"What do you want Siax, a hug?" I asked with my usual tone, not the one I wished to use with the two faced dirty liar.

"What are you doing at this hour? You should be asleep. Tomorrow is your last chance. And what are you doing with those diamonds?" He demanded. _Yeah, and open my mind to your boss? Over my dead body, which is never very long._

"To answer both of your questions, I'm doing some late night synthesizing." I replied.

"Just have the Moodle do it in the morning and go to bed." Siax suggested.

"I don't trust him," and I didn't mean the Moodle. Siax turned to leave, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Siax, here's a little wisdom for you. A house with secrets is a house with faults. All it takes is for a mere passerby to see those faults and exploit them. The bigger the house, the harder it will fall." I said as I closed the door to resume my work.

An hour and a half later I was finished, with little time to spare. I had one dog tag around my neck with four inscribed beads, another for him, and two letters. The first, addressed to him, went like this:

Dear Axel,

I am sorry to leave you this way but, I had no other reasonable choice. I stayed as long as I could. I just want you to know that it's not your fault; there were simply one too many secrets. Axel, I need you to follow my instructions to the letter. First, you know nothing of this letter, burn it once you have memorized the instructions. That shouldn't be too hard for you. Second, go to my room at six, like you were going to. There will be a letter on my pillow. It is crucial that you do not read it. After you have it, get it to Xehanort as quick as you can. Axel, I'm not sure how it will play out after that. They will most likely tell you a lie to explain why I left. One more thing, do not come after me. I promise you will not like what you see. Please, don't blame yourself for this.

With all my heart,

Elizabeth

The other went something like this:

Dear Fucking Bastards,

Did you really think that you could keep the wool over my eyes for long?! Do you really think that I am that fricken idiotic?! Oh, I know what you're thinking, what the hell is she going on about? She couldn't possibly know about that. Guess again morons! This bitch was at the meeting, two days ago. Still confused?! To put it in Xigbar's terms, as if! How dare you even think it, and now you will dearly pay. What you have seen is a mere fraction of my power, so do not underestimate me again. Siax will understand when I say, I am the passerby and I will exploit this house's faults. Just take a look at the size of this castle.

From,

Who the HELL do you

fricken think?!

I folded both letters, slid them into envelopes and addressed them to their respective parties. The one I addressed to Xehanort I left on my pillow and the other in my pocket. I took one last look at my room. With any luck, I would never have to see these four walls again, these four, steel walls, at least not willingly, unless it is to bring this Organization down. I would never lie in that gray bed again. I would never look out my window into the never ending night to see the heart shaped moon that gave so many in the Organization hope. It gave them hope that they can feel once more.

I seem to have this great skill. I always find a reason to uproot myself as soon as I latch onto something. First it was the boat, then it was Dustfinger, and now, it's Axel. That is my curse, I'm a rolling stone. Even if I try to latch onto something or someone, I shake them off and keep on rolling.

I created a corner door to Axel's room. I could have laughed at the sight, Axel asleep, reclining on his bed with both arms behind his head, one bent leg, the other straight, his dog tag and white boxers with pink hearts. _He has to be cool even while asleep. _I walked over to the bed and reached out to take his dog tag, but hesitated when I saw his scar. _Damn Siax._ I thought as I removed his dog tag and replaced it with the one that I made him. I took his letter out of my pocket and placed it on his bed stand.

I kissed his forehead and whispered," I love you. I wish that you could come but, you still have to be the boulder for Sora's stream." I turned to leave and everything went white.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10: The Letters

Enjoy! (Sorry about the language, but you would be pissed off too if you knew what they were going to do)

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10: The Letters

I tore into my room in a furry, so much to do in so little time. I had to be out by twelve, dire consequences would come to pass if it I wasn't. _They will pay for this. Deceive me? Not for long. _I quickly unraveled the invisibility spell on the drawer at the end of my bed. I spilled the contents of its only drawer onto my bed. Out came two de-punched dog tags with their chains, eight silver beads from the Organization's chain, engraving tools, a pen, two sheets of paper and my backup supply of diamonds. _Control yourself; you will only make them suspicious._ I thought to myself. _I can't afford to make any mistakes tonight; no one can afford me to make a mistake tonight. Only Xehanort would benefit from that._

I slid the drawer back into its housing and began by work on the dog tags. Slowly, but surely, my versatile hand began to carve his name. Three letters in, there was a knock on my door. I threw an invisibility spell over the tags, chains, beads, paper, tools, the pen and the drawer. I picked up the diamonds and walked to the door.

"What do you want Siax, a hug?" I asked with my usual tone, not the one I wished to use with the two faced dirty liar.

"What are you doing at this hour? You should be asleep. Tomorrow is your last chance. And what are you doing with those diamonds?" He demanded. _Yeah, and open my mind to your boss? Over my dead body, which is never very long._

"To answer both of your questions, I'm doing some late night synthesizing." I replied.

"Just have the Moodle do it in the morning and go to bed." Siax suggested.

"I don't trust him," and I didn't mean the Moodle. Siax turned to leave, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Siax, here's a little wisdom for you. A house with secrets is a house with faults. All it takes is for a mere passerby to see those faults and exploit them. The bigger the house, the harder it will fall." I said as I closed the door to resume my work.

An hour and a half later I was finished, with little time to spare. I had one dog tag around my neck with four inscribed beads, another for him, and two letters. The first, addressed to him, went like this:

Dear Axel,

I am sorry to leave you this way but, I had no other reasonable choice. I stayed as long as I could. I just want you to know that it's not your fault; there were simply one too many secrets. Axel, I need you to follow my instructions to the letter. First, you know nothing of this letter, burn it once you have memorized the instructions. That shouldn't be too hard for you. Second, go to my room at six, like you were going to. There will be a letter on my pillow. It is crucial that you do not read it. After you have it, get it to Xehanort as quick as you can. Axel, I'm not sure how it will play out after that. They will most likely tell you a lie to explain why I left. One more thing, do not come after me. I promise you will not like what you see. Please, don't blame yourself for this.

With all my heart,

Elizabeth

The other went something like this:

Dear Fucking Bastards,

Did you really think that you could keep the wool over my eyes for long?! Do you really think that I am that fricken idiotic?! Oh, I know what you're thinking, what the hell is she going on about? She couldn't possibly know about that. Guess again morons! This bitch was at the meeting, two days ago. Still confused?! To put it in Xigbar's terms, as if! How dare you even think it, and now you will dearly pay. What you have seen is a mere fraction of my power, so do not underestimate me again. Siax will understand when I say, I am the passerby and I will exploit this house's faults. Just take a look at the size of this castle.

From,

Who the HELL do you

fricken think?!

I folded both letters, slid them into envelopes and addressed them to their respective parties. The one I addressed to Xehanort I left on my pillow and the other in my pocket. I took one last look at my room. With any luck, I would never have to see these four walls again, these four, steel walls, at least not willingly, unless it is to bring this Organization down. I would never lie in that gray bed again. I would never look out my window into the never ending night to see the heart shaped moon that gave so many in the Organization hope. It gave them hope that they can feel once more.

I seem to have this great skill. I always find a reason to uproot myself as soon as I latch onto something. First it was the boat, then it was Dustfinger, and now, it's Axel. That is my curse, I'm a rolling stone. Even if I try to latch onto something or someone, I shake them off and keep on rolling.

I created a corner door to Axel's room. I could have laughed at the sight, Axel asleep, reclining on his bed with both arms behind his head, one bent leg, the other straight, his dog tag and white boxers with pink hearts. _He has to be cool even while asleep. _I walked over to the bed and reached out to take his dog tag, but hesitated when I saw his scar. _Damn Siax._ I thought as I removed his dog tag and replaced it with the one that I made him. I took his letter out of my pocket and placed it on his bed stand.

I kissed his forehead and whispered," I love you. I wish that you could come but, you still have to be the boulder for Sora's stream." I turned to leave and everything went white.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11: Fortunes

If this is first chapter you've read please go back and read the others. All those poker fans, this is for you. I wonder what the chances of getting that hand are... Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 11: Fortunes

Breakfast was bad as ever so I had coffee and Eric fell asleep again. Work out was more successful that day; Lizzy got me on the weights for more than ten seconds. Lunch was a bit different though… The day before was mediocre subs with chips, but today, there was full blown Chinese food, chicken fried rice, cashew pork, steamed vegetables, egg rolls, and lo main galore. I took the chicken fried rice, pork, and lo main. Jerry, who was usually back in the kitchen, was front and center with a big basket of fortune cookies. He was about five seven; he looked to be of Chinese decent and wore one of those chief uniforms.

"Care to see what the universe has in store for you?" he said offering a cookie with a smirk, and a familiar smirk at that. I took it and went to our table where Lizzy and Eric were already sitting down with their fortunes.

"We all open ours on three. Ready? One,… Two,…Three!" Lizzy said as we all tore open our fortunes.

Mine said this: _The impossible choice must soon be chosen._

_What the hell does that mean? _I thought to myself.

"You first Eric." Lizzy stated.

"May it all be revealed as it happens… What the frack is that supposed to mean?" Eric vented as he tossed he cookie onto his tray.

"I guess I'll go next… Close doesn't cut it?" Lizzy pondered.

"The impossible choice must soon be chosen…" I read still staring at the slip of paper. There was a short period of silence before anyone said a word; we were all trying to figure out what our individual fortunes meant.

"Screw this. It's just a fricken fortune cookie." Eric said.

"You're right." Lizzy said a little solemnly.

"Anyway… Who's up for poker to night?" Lizzy asked.

"I've actually never played before." I admitted.

"I'll explain then" Eric said.

He looked at his watch and added," After my watch." There was a repeat of him shoving food down his throat and lack of appetite.

"Remind me to thank you for undoing my dibs on him" Lizzy said as she pushed he plate away. There was yet another movie for us to watch about whales which Eric got to miss. Afterward he educated me in the art of gambling, bluffing, card counting, calculating complex probabilities in my head in a blink of an eye, all the dead giveaways of the average poker player and anything, and everything else of the like. Dinner was decent that night, but that's what none of us were thinking about.

Seven came about and it was on. The other players were that waitress, Jerry, and six other teens like me, rookies. The boys had most likely never played poker before; they all wore low collared shirts, revealing their jugular that becomes visibly stressed when under pressure, no sunglasses, to hide their pupils which expand and contract depending on whether they're stressed or content, no iPods to block out taunts from other players, the fact that they had happy feet whenever they had a good hand, that they played every hand, didn't know the rules,… do I really have to continue? I on the other hand was completely prepared with a high collared shirt, hoodie, sun glasses, ipod, and all the knowledge that I had crammed into my head earlier that day.

It is safe to say that Jerry, the waitress and I picked them off one by one, well… mostly me and the waitress. She and I were the big stacks and Jerry, well... he got the short straw, to match his temper.

It was just us left, me and her. Our stacks were exactly the same, down to the last chip. I took a peek at my cards and held back a small smile and called her big blind. She checked. The flop was Queen of hearts, ten of hearts, and a deuce of spades. I put in about a quarter of my stack, after all, this was no risk, no gain, and she matched it. I saw her pupils expand the tiniest bit, she had a good hand, but it wasn't going to be good enough. The turn made my day, Jack of hearts. I put half my original stack in. She countered by going all in. I followed suit. She was the dealer so I showed first, to reveal a Queen High straight flush.

"You don't even need to bother; I've got whatever you have beat." I said in, what I now realized, arrogance.

"You did take a risk to day being a rookie and all, and Lady Luck does smile on the risk takers. But, you are also a fool for your arrogance. And Lady Luck laughs at the fools." She lectured. She turned over her cards. She had a royal flush. I watched the game end in shock.

"Don't blame yourself. I know a man who fell for the same thing, and he was top dog when it came it poker. Man,… I always wondered where she got that speech." Jerry explained as he placed his hand on my shoulder. There was a small flash of light and I felt a shock go through my shoulder. He pulled his hand shook his hand: he must have been shocked as well.

"Damn static electricity" He cursed.

"Sorry…"He apologized looking across the room. I followed his gaze and saw the waitress giving his an icy glare.

"Guess the wife doesn't want me to spill her secrets." He said as flinched, as if someone had just yelled in his ear.

"Alright, I'm coming. Geeze." He mumbled to himself as he made his way across the room to her. Now that I look back: I realize that there wasn't a square inch of carpet in there.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12: Love

If this is the first chapter you ave read, please go back to the previous chapters. This is a bit complicated. Comments are always welcome! Anyway, Enjoy!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 12: Love

"Axel?" Roxas began.

"Hmm…"Axel asked taking a bit out of his sea salt ice cream as he stared at the never ending sunset.

"What's love?" Roxas continued.

"I don't remember! If you really want to know, ask Elizabeth! She's the one with a heart!" Axel retaliated.

He lowered his head and said," Not us."

He allowed himself to cool down for a few seconds before continuing," Why do you want to know anyway?"

I stepped out of the shadows and answered his question," He was with Xaldin today."

"Ahh…" Axle realized as I sat down and unwrapped my own ice cream. A few moments of silence passed before it was broken.

"So… What is love?" Roxas asked again. I took a few moments to collect my thoughts and found a poem that would be perfect.

"Love is patient,

Love is kind.

It does not envy,

It does not boast,

It is not proud,

It is not rude.

It is not self-seeking.

It keeps no record of wrong.

Love does not delight in evil,

But rejoices in the truth.

It always protects,

Always trusts,

Always hopes,

Always perseveres.

Love never fails." I recited.

I turned away from the sunset to look at their confused faces.

"Basically, love is a very complex emotion. Sometimes people try use it against you, like how Xaldin will try with Beast. Or, it can be your greatest strength. That strength is more powerful than that of anger, wrath, lust, pride, greed, envy, jealousy, rage, hatred, or any other negative emotion. It also lasts longer than any of the strengths you gain from those emotions. Roxas, I know that Xaldin told you that love is a weak; that it makes the heart vulnerable, that love can only make you weak, but, it's far from that." I began my lecture.

"Love is the strongest emotion there is. And if anyone doesn't know that and attempts to use it as a weakness, then they'll find out the hard way how wrong they are. Love can focus the strength from any other emotion and make it stronger by tenfold. Don't bother telling Xaldin this. He will never believe it. Not even with his dying breath. He'll only see you and I as weak." I finished. We all sat in silence and finished our ice cream.

As we got up to RTC Roxas had one more question," Is there only one way to love?"

I crouched down to his height and simply said," No."

"Roxas, there are more ways to love then there are people. Each person loves another in their own way." I explained.

Much like a five year old, Roxas asked," Elizabeth, do you love us?"

I kissed his forehead and asked him," Where did you get the idea that I didn't?"

I looked over to Axel; I tried to tell his exactly how much I loved him, but he was looking at the sunset, not me, Roxas was though. I looked back at Roxas and saw that he understood. I gave him a begging look, and he nodded in response. It was then that I had truly learned to love again. And with that realization was a pang of guilt, the old pang of grief. Two years after the fact, I still hadn't forgiven myself for my choice, my Impossible Choice.

My vision began to cloud as I heard a faint beeping. I walked through the corner door where everything went black. There the beeping grew louder along with a voice gently calling my name. I opened my closed eyes to see the off white walls of reality.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13: Close doesn't cut it

I this is the first chapter you have read, pleas go back and read those previous chapters. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 13: Close doesn't cut it

"It's time for watch, Elen" Lizzy said with a yawn as she threw a pillow in my general direction. I was smarter the second time and wore my flannels and sweatshirt. I grabbed my journal and we made our way to the observation deck. I recorded my dreams as usual, but something was bothering me. I know it had something to do with my most recent dream, but I don't know what was throwing me off.

After I had finished recording Lizzy asked to read it again, and I obliged. While listening to her reactions and keeping my eye out for the off chance that I might see a whale through the dense fog that surrounded the ship, I slid my hand into my sweatshirt pocket and found that fortune cookie fortune. I took it out and read it to myself a few times and then it hit me. She had made the Impossible Choice. The fortune said," The Impossible Choice must soon be chosen."

I looked over at Lizzy and the first thought that popped into my head was, _they look so similar. They even have the same name. Snap out of it! She doesn't exist! My subconscious could have easily added that bit about her making the Impossible Choice. It was bugging me._ I began to rant to myself. _Lizzy's an orphan. She lost everything and everyone, which probably included her parents. Okay. When you get to three coincidences, they stop being coincidences. They must be linked somehow. Could my dreams be…? No. Not possible. Things like that don't happen in real life. And even if they were, the dreams would have been given to her. But, then again who wants to know what happens in their own story ahead of time. Why me then? Am I supposed to be the catalyst? How did it all start? I never saw that part._

I dwelled on those ideas for hours, debating what was real and what was fabricated. The alarm went off and we both jumped as we were torn from our own worlds. We traversed our way back to our room, not even stopping at the cafeteria. We both crawled back to bed.

"Elen?" Lizzy asked

"Hmm…"

"Do you think I'm the girl from your dreams?" Lizzy continued. So, that's what was bothering her.

"I don't know. Go to bed Lizzy."

* * *

thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14: Favors

If this is the first chapters you have read please go back to read the others so that you are not confused as to what is going on. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 14: Favors

Once again we were sitting on the top of Station Tower, eating ice cream. Roxas had told me earlier that Siax loaded him with work this week so he wouldn't be stopping by today.

"Just so you know Axel, you're not going to be babysitting me this time, I'll be babysitting you." I informed him.

"What the hell are you going on about?" He asked

"Opps, guess Siax hasn't told anyone yet." I said trying not to give too much away.

"We should probably be getting back." I said as I stood up and offered Axel a hand.

"Who cares? Siax doesn't care how long we stay out as long as we RTC" Axel said waving my hand away.

"Have you seen what he looks like when he is using his berserk?" I asked.

"Don't remind me. I don't want to see that face, or remember it, any time soon." Axel said with a shudder.

"Then get your ass up." I replied. He shrugged, took his last bite of his ice cream. I summoned a corner door to the Round Room. When we walked through and everyone was there, well everyone on the Castle Oblivion team plus Siax and Xehanort. Other than Xehanort and Siax there was Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus.

"I am pleased that you could join us. I also request that you tell me how you knew of this meeting and how you knew that you were invited." Xehanort inquired.

"I had a hunch." Was all I said.

"Take a seat then." Siax commanded, motioning to the empty chairs. They were about a story high or higher, depending on your rank. They were pure white with the exception of the steel emblem on the so called 'chairs'. Axel took his and I took and empty one since I was not an official member.

"You have been summoned because of an important mission that will take part in Castle Oblivion." Xehanort said.

"Would the Lord of Castle Oblivion care to enlighten us on the task at hand?" Siax asked looking at Marluxia with his dagger like eyes.

"As you all know, Sora has returned. This has caused Roxas to become extremely unstable. We are to lure Sora to the Castle and rearrange his memories so that Roxas may once again be normal." Marluxia explained.

"Okay, none of us are normal here. That's why were called Nobodies. Even Elizabeth is half Nobody. And about the memory rearranging, how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Axel asked.

"With help." Siax said as a young blond girl in a white dress. She was five two and those Nobody Blue eyes.

"And who's this little poppet?" Xigbar asked.

"Someone who won't sleep with you, Xigbar, and her name is Namine. She is Kairi's Nobody. Since her heart resided in Sora's, her Nobody has the ability to rearrange the memories in his heart. That will sever Sora's link to Roxas, so he cannot be called back. Isn't that correct, Xehanort." I answered.

"Yes, and…" Siax began but I cut him off.

"Did I ask you, Siax?" I snapped

"You are indeed correct, Elizabeth. And once again I will remind you that I am no longer Xehanort, I am Xemnas." Xehanort answered.

"And once again I will remind you that 'Xemnas' is derived from a name which you stole, not your True Name" I countered.

"If we may continue?" Siax asked knowing that he did not want to interfere in our power struggle. He knew that he did not want to be on my bad side, but neither did he want to be on Xehanort's bad side. He knew that if the others realized that I could stand up to the Superior and get my way, that there would be an uprising. What he should know by now is that there is already one boiling right under his nose. In fact, it was here before I was.

"You may proceed." Xehanort said.

"You have each been chosen because of certain attributes you each possess. Whether it is brain, brawn, or the combination of the two, you are all needed for this mission. You leave in two days, you are dismissed." Siax explains. Everyone left except for Xehanort, Siax, Marluxia, Axel and I.

"Axel, please stay behind, I wish to speak to you about Roxas's condition, privately. You two are dismissed." Siax said.

"I think I'll stay behind. After all, I have been with Roxas just as much as Axel. Two viewpoints are better than one." I said as I winked in Marluxia's direction. He nodded and left.

"My room, now, both of you." Siax said as he disappeared. Axel threw me this concerned look.

Everyone had the same room. We all had the same steel walls, the same gray bed and the same out look at the moonless sky. Siax turned around and gave me an expectant look.

"Well?" Siax asked.

"Yes?" I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Your observations? I would like to speak with Axel privately afterward." Siax demanded.

"You can drop the bullshit act Siax. You know that bit I did back there was pure acting." I said sitting down on his bed. Siax gave me a glare and I returned it.

"Can someone tell me what the ficken' hell is going on?!" Axel asked.

"Keep your voice down Axel. Anyone could be listening at the door and you don't want Siax's secret getting out, now do you?" I asked, removing my eyes from Siax's.

"What secret I have nothing to.." He began as I cut him off.

"I told you to quit with the bullshit. I want in. And you will owe me big time." I dared.

Siax took a few moments to weigh his options. Axel was about to open his trap and I shut him up with an ice cold look.

"Very well. Fill him in. Now leave." Siax said. We left and went to Axel's room.

"Spill, now. Before I start shooting fire balls Elizabeth." Axel commanded with his arms crossed.

"There is a small rebellious group in the Castle Oblivion team. Our, under the table, mission is to infiltrate the group and destroy it from the inside. There are also those who know of Siax's plan. He wants us to eliminate them all." I explained.

"Thank you. Any idea who's in this uprising?" Axel asked.

"Its Marluxia and Larxean and we should have no trouble slipping in." I explained.

"How do you know that?" Axel asked.

"They asked me to join a month after I joined the Organization." I stated calmly.

He shook his head and sat down on the bed. He had lost his usual light hearted face and was replaced by a very serious one. _He looks so much like Siax. How could no one else notice?_

"Elizabeth?... Have you ever killed someone? As you" Axel began but was interrupted by a loud beeping. I hung on as hard as I could.

"…know.." I had never gotten this far before.

"…was an assassin." Everything finally went white and I woke up.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15: The Answer

If this is the first chapter you have read please go back to read the others so that you are not confused. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Answer

Once again Eric was asleep and the only thing that Jerry makes well is a cup of coffee, once you let it cool down a bit. Lizzy was being a bit awkward that morning so I decided to break the ice.

"You're not her." I stated

"Hm?" Lizzy asked, not realizing what I was talking about.

"You are not her." I repeated.

"I agree that it's totally unrealistic that I'd be her, or that she'd even exist, but, why didn't you say so last night? I could have gotten some sleep instead of having my mind race a mile a minute." Lizzy asked.

"My dream last night just made me think that it couldn't possibly be you. You wouldn't… never mind. You hardly look like her, your faces are completely different." I explained.

"Wait. What wouldn't I do?" Lizzy asked looking concerned.

"You wouldn't easily agree to kill to the people you had been working with for six months, the people who took you in, and you have nothing against them." I ranted.

"I'll never kill the Doughnut King, Soggy Bacon." Eric mumbled.

"Anyway… The dance is tomorrow night. If he's going to make a move, he'll make it then. Don't give me a lecture. What are you going to wear? Just so you know it's a semi." Lizzy said.

"Dance? Semi? I didn't pack any fancy dresses." I said in shock.

"I don't know but you're not going to fit in any of my dresses." I said.

"Ah, Sprinkles!" Eric said as he suddenly awoke.

"And I don't think you'll fit in any of his." Lizzy joked.

"Lay off okay! Wait, what wont she fit in of mine?" Eric asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"No."

"Too bad. You need a suit." Lizzy replied.

"Oh you're talking about the dance tomorrow. Got it." Eric began.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather go pump iron than talk about glitter." He continued as he got up and left.

"More like plastic." I said under my breath. Lizzy somehow heard me and snickered. We spent every spare moment searching my drawers for something to wear. By 'we', I mean Lizzy and I, and by 'Lizzy and I', mean I was a human manikin and Lizzy was going through my drawers.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16: April Fools

If this is the first chapter you have read please go back to read the others so that you are not confused. Please feel free to comment! Otherwise, Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 16: April Fools

I was showering in a steel bathroom with black ceramic tiles. There were no curtains because only one other shared this shower, Xehanort, my Superior, and we have a showering schedule arranged so there was no need for one. My change of clothes and my towel were on the other side of the rather large room. I had my back to the door, but I heard it open.

"If you wanted to switch shower times today you should have asked, Xehanort. Go back out, I'll throw on a towel, and finish my shower later if you so desire." I said keeping my back to him. He didn't move.

"We can play this game all day if you want, but I'm not moving till you leave." I said.

"Damn." Was all an all too familiar voice could say. I turned the water off, jumped up in the air and sent a lightning bolt down at the water soaked floor. During the middle of my jump I kicked off the wall and landed behind an electrified Demyx. He was average height, had blond hair that was always up in a mullet, and had the blue eyes. I let him drop to the floor and covered myself with a towel. I go out into the hall way and see that the shower door signs were switched.

"Axel…" I muttered to myself under my breath.

I went back into the shower room when I got an idea, a good one. I used my new found trans-formative powers to make myself look like Xehanort. I adjusted my towel and dragged the unconscious Demyx by his hair. Once in the hallway I switched the sign back. I walked into the men's shower room. Axel had his back to the door like how I was.

"Axel…" I said in a deep voice that mimicked the Superior's. He quickly grabbed a towel and turned to face me.

"Superior! Ah… what are you doing in here, and why is Demyx unconscious?" He asked.

"I was simply taking my morning shower when he walked in on me. It turns out that the door signs were switched. You seemed to find the right room. Any idea who switched them?" I asked, baiting him.

"I did it. It was supposed to be an April Fool's joke on Elizabeth. I had no idea that you had switched shower times today. It was an honest mistake." He spilled.

"I see…" I said turning to leave.

"Axel?" I continued.

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked very shyly.

"April Fools."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17: A night to remember

If this is the first chapter that you have read, please go back to read the others so that you are not confused. Please feel free to comment! Enjoy!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 17: A night to remember

That day started off much like the others; horrible breakfast, work out, and lunch. The only difference was that there was no boring three hour movie. They decided that the girls needed three hours to get in a dress and do their hair. After lunch I came in to our room and found a dress, earrings, a necklace, high heels, flat iron, and a fortune cookie on my bed.

I looked at Lizzy who had entered the room before me and she said in reply," Don't look at me."

The dress was roughed, was midnight blue that looked like the stars and had a sweetheart neckline. It had a bright red belt with a silver buckle. The earrings were dangles with a bright red ruby. The necklace was the same except that it was slightly larger. When I picked up the necklace the ruby seemed to darken to a blood red, I simply took it as a trick of the light.

The high heels were peep toes and were four inches high. The heel of it was the same midnight blue as the dress with small silver studs. The rest of the shoe was the same bright red as the belt of the dress with a silver heart just above the peep toe. The straightener was just a regular straightener. I then turned my attention to the fortune cookie.

It said," Keep it. You need it more than I do." I stared flipping it over and over in my hand contemplating who would have left it when I saw that there was more writing on the back.

"Remember, the time is approaching. The Impossible Choice must soon be chosen."

"How the hell did Jerry get a key to our room?" I thought out loud.

"Elen, he's married to the woman with the master key." Lizzy said as she looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world.

Lizzy walked over and examined the dress," Try it on. I want to see how it looks." I put it on and it fit perfectly. The shoes were my exact size as well. I showed Lizzy and she went ballistic. According to her I was as hot as Angelina Jolie and Eric wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me. I got out of it and we went to dinner. Eric had already grabbed a table so we grabbed some food.

"They're going all out tonight." I noted as I pointed to the juicy steak. Once again Jerry was standing at the end of the line.

"Thank you for the dress Jerry" I said. He gave me a very confused look.

"Dress?" He looked across the room at his wife with a questioning stare. I simply shrugged it off and sat down at our regular table. Per usual, Jerry's wife came to clean up.

"Thanks you." I said

"What for?" She asked with a wink.

"When should I?..." I began to ask but she cut me off.

"Like I said, you need it more than I do." She said as she walked away. So we went back to our room, did each other's hair, you know, the works, and waited till seven came. The dance was to be held in the Hall. It was at the very back of the ship and a whole wall of the room was windows that looked out at the sea. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and the full moon was perfectly reflected in the black waters.

"Wow." Eric said dumbfounded.

"What are you referring to?" I asked skeptically.

"You. You're just… wow." Eric stuttered.

"Is that insult or a compliment?" I asked.

"A compliment, geez." Lizzy interrupted Eric as he was about to speak.

"What she said, without the geeze." Eric said.

"Then, thank you." I said. The hours went by one by one and I wasn't one for dancing so I grabbed a coke around nine and looked out into the ocean. For some reason the ripping waves created by the motors seemed so entertaining, so captivating, like the flame of a fire. It waved, it seemed to disappear only to be replaced by a more powerful and intriguing wave.

"Hey." Eric said looking out, the same as me.

"Hey." I replied. We just stood there and looked out at that majestic black nothing for some time till I heard _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. When it came on he turned me so that I was facing him, he put his hands on my hips, and I wound my arms around his neck. We swayed back and forth to the music for some time until Eric broke the awkward silence between us.

"Would you maybe, I don't know, like to go out with me?" He asked shyly

"No." I replied trying to hide my smile.

His face fell and was about to turn away when I finished my sentence," I'd love to." His face lit up like all the stars in the night sky. He leaned in and gave me the full on kiss, and I kissed back. There was no pizazz or spark, but who really ever gets that fairy tale kiss. We danced the rest of the night away, with Lizzy proudly watching from across the room as if she had orchestrated the whole night.

That would be the last perfect night I would have for a very long time. Well, what I thought of as perfect then, not now. Now that I look back, it was not Lizzy who orchestrated that night. It was I, the self that knew exactly what was to happen.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 18: Confrontation

If this is the first chapter that you have read, please go back to read the others so that you will not be confused. Please feel free to comment! Otherwise, Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 18: Confrontation

"Your first mission will be with Marluxia. Find the heartless threat and neutralize it. You are dismissed. Be on your way." Siax ordered. Marluxia was six foot had long pink hair and used a scythe, the blade was in the shape of a pointed flower petal and the stem of the flower was the handle. He had taught me how to wield it a short month ago. He had a very feminine face, but had the deepest voice of anyone in the Organization. I made a corner door to Twilight Town.

When we walked through we were in the down town area. There were several unopened shops and a trolley track that was the mode of transportation for the townspeople. I assumed that these shops did not open till at least nine and we would be long gone by then. I knelt down and took a few moments to feel the vibrations in the ground.

"There is a break in the far wall of this area. I feel motion behind it. Let's go." I said as I stood up.

"We'll make quick work of this." I stated as I started off.

"Axel was not lying. You do have extremely keen senses." Marluxia said in awe.

"Quite goofing around, I'd like to keep this quick. Try to keep up." I lectured as I took off in a sprint. The break in the wall was not far off so it took me no time to reach. I slid through just as Marluxia caught up.

On the other side was a forest. The trunks of the trees were at least three to four stories high before the canopy even started. There was a break in the tree line about three hundred meters to our left. I honed my senses and felt movement coming from that direction and heard a loud metal on metal sound.

"You hear that?" I asked

"Faintly." He replied.

"Let's go then."

I jumped from trunk to trunk till I reached the break in the trees. There was a large abandoned mansion, but more importantly, our target was there, banging on the gates to the mansion. It was a stocky armored insignia heartless with swords for its forearm; I think that Siax called it a 'Zipslasher'. A heartless is the direct result of a person who turned to the dark side of their heart. The heart is repelled from the body and the soul and becomes a being of pure instinct. Nobodies are the empty body and the soul that was attached to it. If the will of person was strong, then their body lives on. The stronger the will the closer it will keep to its human form. Organization XIII is the higher Nobodies, the ones that kept their human form. I am merely a resident of their castle; I owe a lot to their generosity. At the moment, working for them is all I can do to repay that debt. Marluxia summoned his scythe and was about to attack, but I held my arm out to stop him.

"That won't be necessary." I told him. I merely snapped my fingers and the heartless was hit with a gigantic fire ball. I picked that up in my lessons with Axel. The heartless stopped its attack on the gates and retaliated.

I held my hand out and said," Freeze." The angered Heartless froze on mid attack a few feet from me. I summoned my weapons and switched them to laser guns. I had created a rip in the armor with the quick heating and cooling. I found it and sent a single shot into the soft flesh of the creature. It fell to the ground dead, and evaporated, leaving a single heart to float up into the sky only to reappear someplace else.

"I told you that I wanted to keep this quick." I said turning back to Marluxia.

"They won't be expecting us for some time." He stated.

"And?"

"And I wish to speak with you in private." Marluxia said.

"Shoot."

"I know that nothing gets past you. So what do you think I want to talk about?" He slyly hinted.

"If you are going to ask, ask. Otherwise I'm going to RTC." I stated.

"Would you care to join us? I know that you will be the deciding factor. Whoever side you're on will win. I know that you grow in power every day. So I'll ask once again, will you join us?" He asked.

I simply turned my back to him and replied," I'll think about it." And everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 19: Dating, or not

If this is the first chapter you have read, please go back to read the others so that you will not be confused. Please feel free to comment. Otherwise, Enjoy!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 19: Dating, or not

Watch was nothing to talk about that night. I simply recorded my dream, and stared out at the black ocean. When our watch had finished, Lizzy went back to bed, but I couldn't sleep. I went to the cafeteria, grabbed a cup of coffee, and waited for Eric to come stumbling in.

"You're up early." Jerry said as he sat down next to me.

"No offense, but I smell sausage burning." I said as I took a sip.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he jumped up to douse the fire.

"What are you doing up?" a half asleep Eric asked.

"I couldn't fall back asleep so I came in here to grab a cup." I replied as Jerry came back with Alex.

"You've got a little…" I said as I motioned to his face. He had two charcoal smudges underneath both eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Little Alex asked. Jerry immediately reached for a napkin and wiped underneath his eyes right over the charcoal smudges.

"It was just the smoke, I'm fine." Jerry said.

"Go wake up your mom." Jerry instructed Alex. She slipped off his lap and left.

"I should probably go back in the kitchen before something else catches fire." Jerry groaned as he stood up. The rest of the morning was much like any other, Eric slept and Lizzy talked my ear off. Again, the work out was more of the same. I don't know why, but I expected something drastically different. The only thing that was different was the fact that a few couples made out during the movie. Why did I expect something radically different? 'Remember, the Impossible Choice must soon be chosen.' What does that mean? And what does it have to do with me? Anyway, Eric had watch during the movie so nothing changed then either.

_There's some hint I'm missing._ I thought to myself during the movie. _But what is it? I know that I had heard it somewhere, but where? My dreams? I might as well check…_ Before dinner I went to my room and grabbed the journal.

"What's that?" Eric asked at dinner.

** "**Her dream journal, and what are you doing with it Elen?" Lizzy asked.

"Remember my fortune form the fortune cookie?" I responded with a question.

"Vaguely." Eric answered.

"Well, I think I said something like that in one of my dreams, and I'm looking for it." I said not looking up from the worn book. And there it was the dream from the day that I originally go the fortune cookie.

"Oh yeah, you had a dream where you mentioned it about six months ago. That's a little creepy." Lizzy said. I had almost choked on a bit of chicken when she said that.

"What?!" Eric asked.

"I second that!" I agreed.

"What do you mean I had that dream six months ago?! I had it four days ago!" I said in shock.

"What's going on?!" Eric asked

"No you had that one June!" Lizzy attempted to calmly answer. I flipped the journal around and showed her the date.

"Okay so you had the same dream twice. Big deal. Now back to my question…" Eric began.

"No ,Eric, I have never had the same dream twice. It's always different." I replied.

"Actually, no it's not. Elen you've been having repeats since, well… since you got on this boat." Lizzy said as she flipped through the pages.

"Can I ask my question?" Eric asked still tense.

"Sure."

"Why the hell does she know your dreams?"

"I let her read them. It's no big deal, you can read them if you want to." I answered.

"No they're yours. I couldn't pry." He said shaking off my question.

"Seriously, I have nothing to hide. Go ahead, read some tonight." I said shoving the book into his open hands.

"They're actually very interesting." Lizzy chimed in.

"Fine." And that was the end of that. I should have left him out of it. He might have kept something he was very attached to.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20: Training

If this is the first chapter you have read, please go back to read the other chapters so that you will not be confused. Please feel free to comment. Otherwise, Enjoy!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 20: Training

"Okay, Hotshot. Today I'll be teaching you how to use to corner doors to your advantage and manipulate space. I was going to teach you how to aim at three different targets at once, but you did that on your first try yesterday." Xigbar began. We were in the Hall of Empty Melodies. It was a large room with two floors made completely steel like the rest of the castle. This room was perfectly suited to Xigbar's abilities; there was a perch, too high for any person who could not use the corner doors to reach, for his sniping mode. It was also large enough so that he could use his technique that he was going to teach me today.

"By now you must have mastered making corner doors to other world. Today I'm going to teach you how to transport yourself and splice yourself without causing any damage." Xigbar began, turning his back to me.

"Just envision the portal forming where desired. For example, my hand." Xigbar began to teach. He called his arrow guns and pointed it to a random wall. He then created the portal, and the arrow gun was pointing directly me, no longer the wall. I jumped into the air, avoiding the shot and landed directly behind him. I yanked his arm out of the corner door and dispersed it once his arm was through.

"Good reaction! If your opponent knows this technique, then you always have to be on your toes. Now you try to get me." He taunted, still keeping his back to me. _ Fool. _

I made a corner door on my upper thigh and had it appear through the door way that he was staring at.

"I'm wait…"Xigbar broke himself off.

"I'll be right back…" he continued. _Hook, line and sinker._ He strutted off towards the door way. I waited to time it perfectly. When he turned the corner I made another corner door in my raised arm that held an arrow gun and aimed for him through the corner door.

"Larxene you really got to…What the hell?!" Xigbar screamed in shock. He quickly spun around and I fired. I pulled my arms and legs back through the doors and dispersed the doors. I walked over to Xigbar, who was on the floor.

"Bitch! What was that for?! You shot me in my good eye! You socked me in the same spot last night! You could have aimed anywhere else!" He yelled at me.

"That," I began.

"Was for last night, pervert." I finished as I shot him in the groin.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 21: Perks

If this is the first chapter you have read please go back to read the others so that you won't be confused. Please feel free to comment! Otherwise, Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Perks

When I got up, Lizzy was still sound asleep. I looked at the clock to see that it was six thirty. _I might as well get up. It's no use going back to bed now._ I thought to myself as I crawled out of bed. I went to the cafeteria as always to find a surprise, Eric was awake.

"Hey." I said as I walked up to the table.

"Hey." Eric said looking up from my journal. I noticed that he had a cup of coffee next to him, half full, and then I noticed the five sugar packets lying opened right next to it.

"And you said that you didn't like coffee." I said.

"It grew on me." He shrugged.

"I think you're growing a cavity instead." I said as I got up to grab my own cup.

"You want a refill?" I asked.

"No he doesn't!" Jerry yelled from the kitchen. I threw Eric a look that asked,' what the hell did you do?'

"He's already had a whole pot this morning, so I've cut him off." Jerry answered.

"Thanks Jerry." I called. I went back to the table and kissed Eric on the top of the head.

"Welcome to the world of the living, defender of the Pancake Princess." I said.

"Gee, thanks." He responded.

"So why are you up at this ungodly hour reading my dreams?" I asked as I sat down in my usual spot.

"These are really interesting, a little creepy, but interesting." He answered.

"Creepy how?" I asked.

"Umm… How do I put this? You had a dream about me before we ever met." Eric said as he put the tattered book down.

"I figured as much." said sipping my coffee.

"I'm not going to ask because I don't want to know." Eric said as he rubbed his eyes.

"He really got into it, didn't he?" Lizzy asked as she sat down with her cup of coffee.

"Why don't you ask…" I began, and then noticed that Eric had fallen asleep.

"And he's out." I finished. The rest of the morning passed normally, and Eric and I made out during the three hour movie, like the rest of the couples. Between the movie and dinner, Eric and I just talked.

We talked about hobbies, favorite things, and all that crappy couple stuff. One of the few things I found interesting was what he wanted to be after he got out of college, a member of the secret service.

"I want to protect my country, alright. And I don't think that I could handle a war zone." He said. But I thought that he just wanted to protect anyone. I could tell from the look in his eye. He didn't want to find the cure to cancer, or make a rival company to Buba Gump, or hunt down criminals, all he wanted was to protect people and his country. It also helped that his father was a politician, who was aiming for the oval office.

Dinner was once again nothing to brag about. The subject of our watch did come up though.

"Ready for another sleep inducing watch, Lizzy?" I asked.

"I never asked, when do you guys have watch?" Eric asked.

"Three to six, in the morning." Lizzy answered.

"I'll do it for you, besides, this journal is really interesting. I'll probably be up till then reading it anyway." Eric suggested.

"Done!" Lizzy agreed. I threw her a deadly look.

"What?! He offered! I don't know about you, but I don't exactly love getting up at three in the morning. "She exclaimed in defense.

"Fine." I caved, after all, what else are boyfriends for. I was so naive back then, I had no idea what trouble I was dragging them into, trouble that would not only take my life, the life of Helen Seraman, but theirs as well.

Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 22: Axel?

If this is the first chapter you have read, please go back to read the other chapters. If you've read the other ones, then part 2 is coming up next. If you are one of these people that hate OCs, then you'll like Part 2 better than part 1. If you love them... I'm going to say I'm sorry in advance... I hope you don't like Eric... too much... or Lizzy... or Helen... or the waitress... or Jerry... or Alex...Sorry...Well, on that happy note, Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Axel?

I was in a small pitch black room that contained no furniture, only hay for me to lie on. _Tomorrow will be my third day without food or water. It's so cold. How long will it be before I have the chance to run? Then again, look at what happened when I got caught._ I asked myself in pity. Freedom was so refreshing, but the memory of it only made the confinement even worse. _He would be back for me tomorrow. How strong will my resolve be then, to defy him?_

I heard a rustling outside the door. _Am I to die once more for his enjoyment before my so called brother returns?_ The door opened and all I could see was the figure of a man. He rushed inside, tore off this jacket, and wrapped it around me.

"Dustfinger?" I asked in amazement.

"You look like shit. You know that, right kid?" He said in his gruff voice.

"Don't worry about me. Are you ok?" I asked looking into his sad brown eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"No you're not. You're only doing this to get back at him for burning your only way home." I stated.

"Let's get Slivertongue." He said as he helped me up. We tiptoed two sheds down to the one where they were keeping Slivertongue; I mean Mo, Maggie, and Elinor. Dustfinger pulled out his lock breaking kit and began breaking the lock. He was having trouble because of his burnt hands but still got it unlocked in under a minute. He opened the door just enough to slip through and we hurried inside.

"So, I hear you've done it again, Silvertongue!" Dustfinger began, keeping his voice to a whisper.

"They say the poor boy still hasn't uttered a word. I can tell you, it's a horrible feeling, suddenly landing in someone else's story." Dustfinger continued.

"What are you two doing here?" Elinor barked. She was a middle aged woman who dressed like a granny.

"Leave them alone, Elinor." Silvertongue said underneath his breath.

"How are your hands?" He continued.

"They put cold water on them in the kitchen, but the skin is still as red as the flames that licked at it." Dustfinger replied after a nervous shrug. _He really wants to get out of here._ I thought to myself.

"Ask him what they want." Elinor hissed.

"I thought it would be obvious." I whispered.

"He's here to break us all out. Why else would I be here?" I continued as Dustfinger tossed a ring of keys to her.

"Stealing car keys from Basta wasn't easy, and a word of thanks might not be out of place, but we can think about that later. We don't want to be hanging around here any longer. Let's get out of here." Dustfinger said as he cautiously opened the door to look out.

"There's a sentry posted in the church tower, but the guards are keeping a watch on the hills, not the village. The dogs are in the kennels, and even if we do have to deal with them, luckily." Dustfinger said as he got cut off by me.

"They like Dustfinger and I better than Basta." I finished for him.

"Why should we trust him?" Elinor asked to Slivertongue.

"Suppose that there is some sort of devilry behind this?" She continued.

"I want to take you with me, that's my only motive!" Dustfinger hissed in defense.

"He can't drive, you have a car, and no one gets out of this town on foot, it's beneficial for everyone." I told the truth.

"So the truth comes out! He just wants to save his own skin! That's why…" Elinor began to go on a rampage, but Silvertongue cut her off before she could go any further.

"I don't care why he's helping us, Elinor. We have to get away from here, that's what matters. But we're going to take someone else with us too." Silvertongue said.

"Who?" Dustfinger asked uneasily. _He's hiding something._

"The boy. The one I condemned yesterday to the same fate as you." Silvertongue replied. I completely zoned out of the conversation as I tried to figure out what he was hiding. He began to pick the lock on the shed next door, and I saw him nervously take his eye off the lock to look up to the sentry. _Why should he be so nervous? The guard up there is always asleep by now. _But he wasn't. _That's odd. _I took a good look around, we were in the heart of the village, but I heard the grumble of guards on duty.

My necklace, the one I received from a woman who is now gone, was hot to the touch. I pulled it out and it was a pulsing blue. _But, it was blood red when I first got it. _I wondered to myself. A small, dark haired, Arab boy suddenly bust out of the shed.

"Devils!" He cried as Silvertongue and Dustfinger tried to calm him down.

Maggie, a small twelve year old girl, Silvertongue's daughter, brushed passed him and whispered," If you stay here, you'll see some real devils."

"Everyone, take your shoes off." Dustfinger commanded.

"You'll make too much noise with shoes on." He continued as he raced off. I followed closely. He suddenly stopped to peer around the next corner.

"Liar." I whispered in his ear.

"They're watching the town. We won't all make it." I continued putting emphasis on the all.

"I don't like what you're suggesting." Dustfinger muttered.

"What are you suggesting?" Silvertongue asked. I kissed the top of Dustfinger's forehead, and it suddenly dawned on me how to finally escape form this inescapable village. _Thank you, Press. _I silently thought.

"Wait until my signal." I said to Dustfinger.

"What signal?" He asked as it dawned on him what I was about to do.

"You'll recognize it." I said as I slipped off without a sound. I jumped from roof top to roof top, hoping that this would work, or rather, would happen. I stopped on a roof in the shadows on the edge of the main plaza. There were at least six guards in the plaza, shooting at the cats. I purposely put my weight on a weak spot of the already crumbling roof and fell through the abandoned house. Everything went black as I fell through. I could fell the bed underneath my back. I hastily got up and ran out of the house and opened the door. I ran and ran, and still everything was black. I heard shots, a sharp pain in my back, and a faint voice calling," Where the hell are you going Elen? Elen!"

My body stopped, my legs weakened, and I heard a faint voice yelling," Eric! Help! She's running straight into a wall!" I finally collapsed, I felt strong arms supporting me, and I whispered one word.

Thanks for reading! Part 2: Blood Follows is coming up next! Please leave a comment!


	24. Chapter23:MemeoryFades,Like Ink on Paper

Here's Part 2! If this is the first chapter you've read, you have a whole part to read first. Enjoy!

Part 2: Blood Follows

Chapter 23: Memory Fades, Like Ink on Paper

"Oh, good you were just dreaming. Do you normally sleep walk?" Eric asked. I was in the hallway in Eric's arms

"Um… No. And how did you know I was dreaming?" I asked completely confused.

"You just said 'Axel'." He replied.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You were also running face first into a wall."

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Lizzy asked.

"How should I know? I never remember anything from any of my dreams." I explained.

"I think you hurt your head." Eric said as he helped me up. We all came into our room, Lizzy and I sat on our beds, and Eric sat on the floor.

After a few moments of awkward silence Eric asked," Lizzy, have you been lying to us?"

"No! Why would you ask that?" Lizzy screamed in defense.

"It's just,… well, doesn't the 'I'm an orphan from the Make a Wish foundation' sound kind of suspicious?" He asked.

"No. Something happened. Spill. Now." Lizzy demanded with her arms crossed.

"This is going to sound ridiculous." Eric said.

"More than what you just accused me of?" Lizzy countered.

"Yeah." Eric said staring off at the wall as if he couldn't believe what he was about to tell us.

"Just tell us what happened, Eric. It can't be that farfetched." I said.

"So this happened while on watch. I was sitting up there, nothing was going on and all of a sudden there is a ship approaching and using flag signals to say that they want to board. So, I go down on deck and there are these two guys. One was in black, with a white shirt, who had a huge knife and a gun on him, the other guy was like six feet tall with long gray hair. So these guys claim to be coast guard, but neither of them were in the right uniform. The guy with the gray hair was close to the winter uniform, but he was wearing a kaki shirt instead of a blue one, which I find really weird. Because the rest of his uniform was correct…" Eric began but Lizzy cut him off.

"Wanna get back to the story?" she asked.

"Sorry. Anyway, they said that they were looking for a criminal, whose name was Elizabeth, was about six feet tall, sliver haired, blue eyed.." Eric tried to explain.

"So you think I'm a criminal on the lamb. Gee, what a great friend you are. What were these guy's names anyway." Lizzy interrupted once again.

"I don't know the guy in black's name but the one in the uniform was… Mr. Dane, I think." Eric said.

"Where's Elen's journal?" Lizzy asked.

"What journal?" I asked, really confused.

"Your dream journal Elen! Geez what's up with you?! So where is it?" Lizzy said. _But, I've never remembered a single dream. Why would I have a journal? _I thought to myself as I followed them out of the room and up to the observation deck.

"It's right… there." Eric said as we walked into the room. There was a worn, brown leather journal, sitting on one of the chairs. When Eric picked it up, I saw that the ink was literally bleeding from the pages and there was a puddle of ink on the chair. I looked around the room to try to figure out what was going on when I saw a fortune cookie sitting right next to the door.

"What the hell did you do?! Great! Now I'll never know!" Lizzy shouted as I picked up the fortune cookie.

"I didn't do anything! And what do you want to know so bad?!" Eric yelled back.

"There's some Saint Dane guy in there that matches you description of this mystery uniform guy! That's what!" Lizzy yelled as I opened the fortune cookie.

It said this: _Today you must choose the Impossible Choice._

I flipped it over and it had more: _Lizzy, you know that close won't fool anyone for long._

I flipped it back to the first side to figure out what it meant, and there was yet another message: _Eric, don't ever let that book out of your sight, you'll thank me later._

Lizzy and Eric were still arguing when I interrupted them," You guys might want to look at this." I began.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked with her hand on her hip.

"Listen to what the fortune cookie says: Eric, don't ever let that book out of your sight, you'll thank me later." I said. That caught their attention.

I flipped it over and there was another message," Helen, keep the necklace with you and never let it go, it always knows."

I flipped it again and it repeated Lizzy's message," Lizzy, you know that close wont fool anyone for long."

I flipped it once more just in case, and it repeated the first message," Today you must choose the Impossible Choice." Lizzy ripped the fortune from my hand and turned it over.

"Her memory has faded, like ink on paper, like the journal." Lizzy said in awe. Lizzy and Eric looked at each other in awe, looked at the journal, and then back at me. Eric opened the journal to the first page. There were very faint words that no one could read, like what was left after you erase a pencil mark. The words grew fainter and fainter until it was just a blank page, and the book stopped dripping.

"Her memory has faded, like ink on paper." Eric repeated.

"Who are you talking about Eric?" I asked, getting concerned because this was way out of our league.

"You." Eric stated still looking at the book.

"There's something I forgot to tell you guys, about the two men. They said that they'd be back at noon, and they expect Elizabeth, or proof that she is not here." Eric said staring out at the sea.

"Does your uncle know?" Lizzy asked.

"He doesn't have a clue."

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


	25. Chapter 24: More Questions than Answers

If this is the first chapter you have read, please go back to read the others. Other wise, Enjoy!

Chapter 24: More Questions than Answers

Eric ran to go tell his uncle about the two men and Lizzy and I went back to our room. We went back to change into real clothes, Lizzy was completely freaking out and told me to chuck the necklace into the ocean. I decided to hide it underneath my shirt, so Lizzy wouldn't freak out. It was still that deep, blood red color, and seemed to have a black center. It seemed as though it was a different stone all together.

I don't know what made me hide it, but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, something wasn't right. Something was off. Two creepy guys appear overnight, I sleep walk into the hallway and say something, Lizzy and Eric claim I have a dream journal even though I have never remembered a single dream I've had, this random journal is soaked in ink, there's some magical fortune cookie with like, eight fortunes, and now, those guys are coming back, this time demanding some chick named Elizabeth, this just doesn't add up.

"Are you coming to breakfast, or not? Remember, we promised to meet up with Eric there." Lizzy asked, popping her head through the doorway.

"I'll be right there." I called over my shoulder. _The Impossible Choice, what is this choice? Who has to make it? Why is it impossible? What makes it impossible?_ There were so many questions running through my head that I couldn't even count them all. All the same, I followed Lizzy to the cafeteria.

"My uncle said that we should just sit tight and wait to see if they'll come back. Man, I hate not being able to do anything." Eric informed us as we sat down at our usual table. A cup of coffee was set in front of me from over my left shoulder. I looked back and it was that waitress. I looked around, and the room was completely empty except for us. She turned to leave, and Lizzy quickly stood up.

"And where are you going? Sit down I have some questions for you." Lizzy demanded. The waitress simply turned on her heels and pulled up a chair.

"What do you want to ask me?" She asked.

"How did you do it, but more importantly, what do the messages mean?" Lizzy asked.

"Lizzy!" I shouted.

"No. I won't shut up or tip toe around the subject. We all know that she," Lizzy replied pointing her finger at the waitress.

"Wrote the messages." Lizzy finished, pulling the fortune out from her pocket.

"So what do they mean?" Eric asked.

"Their meanings will be revealed when you need to know what it means. And from your first question, I can tell how the rest are going to go. Please understand, some of the questions you are going to ask, I can't answer." The woman replied.

"Alright. You probably can't answer this but, what is the Impossible Choice?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't answer that. But, I can tell you that it's different for every person." She replied.

"Just so you know," She continued.

"I can't tell you any more about the fortune." She finished.

"Okay then, is this Dane guy, you know, Saint Dane?" Eric asked.

"Yes, yes he is. Let me tell you this, don't let him fool you. He will promise you the whole world, no any world, but he won't tell you the price tag. He'll find your weakness, the one thing you cherish, the one thing you can't stand, anything to get under your skin." She began.

"He will use that to twist you into an impossible situation, where either way, you lose. He'll use you to get what he wants. Those that believe that they are only a pawn for a higher power, a god, to use; they are the ones that are putty in his hands. His ultimate goal is to become god. He will promise you anything and everything to get you to help him, but he won't tell you that it will cost you your soul. Keep all of this in mind, and all of you, might live." She finished.

"Who are you?" Lizzy asked, dumbfounded.

"A friend." She answered as Jerry walked in and gave her a look.

"Sorry, but that's all I can tell you." She said as she pushed her chair back. Our table was silent for the next few moments. Lizzy picked up the fortune and flipped it, reading all of the messages over again.

"Ugh. This doesn't make sense!" Eric cried as he slammed his head on the table.

"Why us?" Lizzy asked herself. I just looked down at my coffee. I hadn't touched it at all since the waitress had given it to me. There was a message written in the foam, it said," Sorry." I quickly took a sip to demolish the message. I don't know why I did that, maybe to not weigh Eric and Lizzy down with that little detail. We sat in silence, alone in our own worlds, each of us trying to figure it out. None of us said a word. The rest of the room filled up with crew and other kids, but we took no notice.

"No one says anything. I know that I don't want to end up in a mad house." Lizzy said as breakfast came to a close. I looked at my watch. It was already ten o'clock. We all followed our normal schedule; so that no one would be tipped off that something was wrong. I ran for an hour and a half straight, trying to find a way to prepare to meet this Dane guy. But, there was nothing I could do. _My friends, my family, Lizzy, and Eric, what would happen to them if I resisted him, or if I didn't?_ I kept thinking to myself. Eric had to pull me from the treadmill to remind me to go take a shower and get dressed before, well, none of us knew what.

Thanks for reading!

Next chapter may make some people cry if they liked the OCs...


	26. Chapter 25: Interrogation

I this is the first chapter, please go back to read the previous chapters. Other wise, Enjoy!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 25: Interrogation

When Lizzy and I came out of our rooms after our shower, we were stopped by a member of the crew.

"Helen Seraman and Elizabeth Mountebank?" He asked.

"Yes?" Lizzy asked. I looked at my watch, it was twelve ten.

"Please follow me." He said as he turned on his heels. We followed him down three flights of stairs and down a narrow hallway. He opened a door labeled 'storage' and waved us inside.

"Please, do have a seat. This won't take very long." A cold muscular voice demanded. We looked to our right and saw a wooden table with four steel chairs, but more importantly, Eric and the two men he had described a mere few hours ago.

They were just as he described. One was wearing black pants, a khaki shirt with a few military pins, a black tie, black gloves, silver hair that touched his shoulders, a young face, and ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce you soul. He was seated across from Eric at the table with a briefcase on his right. The other man was leaning against the wall behind the other. He had pitch black hair, a gruff face, wore a snow white shirt, a black leather jacket, a rabbit's foot amulet, and a red flower in a button hole on his shirt. My gaze traveled to his belt. As Eric had said, he had a knife. He had a shot gun leaning against the wall beside him.

We walked over and occupied the empty seats next to Eric. He showed no fear on his face, but his hands were shaking. The crew member that had escorted us here had followed us in.

"If I need you, I'll call." The blue eyed man commanded.

The crew member turned to walk out, but the blue eyed man was not finished," Don't be alarmed if you hear any shouting or banging, my partner here has a tendency punch the walls. I've ordered him not to use the shot gun in case you were worried." He saluted, left, and closed the door behind him. I turned to Lizzy and saw that she was staring intensely at the man.

"I'm just going to ask you three a few questions, nothing difficult, just a few simple questions." He began, turning his gaze to Lizzy. _Close isn't going to fool anyone for long, Lizzy._ I remembered. _She's going to try to convince him that she's who he's looking for. _I realized.

"I'll start with you." He said turning to Lizzy.

"Good. Because I have a few questions for you too, 'Sargent Dane'" She said using air quotes.

"Or, should I say Saint Dane?" She asked. Saint Dane straightened up, and his "partner" put a hand on the hit of his knife.

"What threw you off?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, trying to act as though her last statement hadn't affected him, was planned.

"Your shirt, it's supposed to be blue. Only cops wear kaki shirts" Lizzy lied.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, who told you about me?" He asked with a small smile, as though he was picturing what he would do to them.

"Does it really matter?" She asked.

"True enough. Tell me, do you know who you are?" He asked.

"I know that I'm what you want. That's enough for me. So why don't you clear the air, so to speak, so we can talk business." She asked leaning forward on the table and nodding towards Eric and me.

"No, I think not. They are here to secure that I get what I came for." He said nonchalantly.

"Now come quietly, or my friend here might go to town on your friends." He commanded.

"Who? Him?" She asked jerking a thumb in his direction.

"He wouldn't move a muscle. He'd be too afraid of stepping on a shadow. That's bad luck you know." Lizzy taunted.

"Shut up or I'll cut your tongue out! That way, you can't say no to him!" He roared with a raspy, cat like voice as he pulled out his knife and plunged it into the table.

"Basta! Stay calm! She obviously knows more than I accounted for!" He reprimanded.

"That is all." He finished. He did not seem to be phased by Basta's outburst. Lizzy's eyes had not strayed from the knife since he plunged it into the table. Eric grabbed for my hand at the sound of Basta's name. _How did he know it? How did he know his name? Was it in the journal?_

"I will ask once more. Join me, or they will die, either by my hand, or his." Dane commanded.

"No." Lizzy said, not as defiantly this time.

"Alright then, but it will never be said that I am not a man of his word." He said as he stood up. He walked around the table, grabbed me by the back of the neck, and pushed me up against the wall Basta was previously occupying. He began to tighten his grip on my neck, slowly closing my air ways until I could barely breathe.

"Last chance to save your friend." He warned. Lizzy just stood there, tormenting herself with her decision, her Impossible Choice. I couldn't take it. I could not stand not being able to breath. So I did the only logical thing to do in my situation, I punched him in the face. His calm face turned to one filled with anger. He threw me over the table and across the room where I hit a pile of creates that collapsed on top of me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please feel free to leave a comment or two!


	27. Chapter 26: The Impossible Choice

So, if this is the first chapter you have decided to read, I'd recommend that you go back to read all of the previous chapters so you can have some context. Please feel free to leave a comment! Enjoy!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 26: The Impossible Choice

Surprisingly, I felt no pain once I hit the floor. I stood up, but none of the crates moved out of my way. I think I went through them. I went behind the crates to try to figure out what the hell was going on. I lifted up my arm, and it was smoke. I was made of smoke. I watched as it solidified. I was me again, or so I thought.

The first thing I noticed was that my cloths had changed. I wore a white blouse that showed off my, now ample, breasts, a black hip hugger skirt, and silver pumps. I was much taller. If I had to guess, with the pumps, I'd say that I was six foot four. I felt my hair reach all the way down to my back. I grabbed it to examine it, it was like spun silver. _What the fuck just happened?! _I thought to myself. And I knew that there was only one way to find out what exactly just happened.

"Basta. Go get that runt out of the pile. Your knife can taste her blood first." Saint Dane commanded. I prepared myself.

"Where the hell did?!" Basta began to ask as I ran out from behind the crates and kicked him in the nuts.

"Damn you Bitch!" He yelled in pain.

"Sir, do you need any help." The crewman asked from the other side of the door.

"No, that won't be necessary." Saint Dane said. He had not taken his eyes off of me since I had revealed myself. He looked away from me to Lizzy, and began to laugh. It was a hollow, empty laugh. Once he had recovered he slapped Lizzy across the face.

"Try another stunt like that and it won't be my hand." He threatened.

"No, you won't. We are going to be more civilized this time around. This time you will explain what you want me to do. No more guessing games and no lies. You may be a master at the art of hiding your emotions," I said slowly advancing until I was a few feet from him. We would have been the same height, had I not been wearing heels, and that made me feel like I had the advantage. His pupils contracted about a millimeter.

"But there will always be a hint somewhere. Like right now, you appear to be cool and collected on the outside, but your eyes give you away. You're scared of me. Things aren't going as planned. And you are no longer in control. I'll be asking the questions, and you will be the one to answer. Am I understood?" I asked. _Crap, I really hope this bluff works._

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"Do you really want me as an enemy?" I asked. He said nothing. He searched my eyes for a weakness, a waver in my will. I forced my body to calm down, much like he did, but I was better at it. He said nothing. His eyes darted behind me. I heard a click of a boot.

"Move any closer Basta, and you will receive two kicks." I commanded. The clicking stopped.

"I thought that we were going to be civilized." Dane caved.

"Perhaps you should remind Basta that civility does not mean sneaking up on your adversary when their back is turned." I said as I turned to return to my seat. Lizzy and Eric were wide eyed.

All Eric could say was," Damn."

"You never had a large vocabulary did you Eric? Don't worry, I'm still me." I said with a false smile. That seemed to relieve him a little bit. _If only it were that easy._ I took my seat between Eric and Lizzy.

"Tell me, what is this job you want me to do?" I asked.

"Do you really want to start with that question, Elizabeth? I thought you were going to ask who I was?" He asked.

"Just start talking." I replied.

"You are just like me. It's remarkable, actually." He began.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to remember, you were so young then. You see, you're my baby sister." He said trying to be genuine, but I saw straight through it. His pupils may have dilated, but his jugular was very stressed. _Thank you poker._

"Really? That is what you are going to open with. I mean, wonderful performance, very convincing. But, I thought I told you to cut the crap." I said.

"Impressive. Alright then, I would like your help to create new worlds. You could have any world you wanted and make it your own. We are immortal, Elizabeth. We would rule for all eternity." He explained, except this time he was telling the truth.

"What is that all worth? If my soul is torn to shreds, and even if it wasn't, it wouldn't be worth it. Everyone would waste away, turn to dust, and my heart would shatter. And even if we did succeed, you still wouldn't be a god." I replied, using the same cold voice he had used on Lizzy. That seemed to be the last straw. His face filled with anger. He snapped his fingers and Basta pulled Eric out of his chair, drew his knife, and put it to Eric's neck.

"Just so you understand, know where your fake family is, I know every friend you've ever had, I even know every person you've ever looked at. If you join me, they live. I you don't I will personally take my time and slowly murder them one, by one. In this briefcase there is a bomb. I will set it off if you do not comply. And to add onto that, you will go with Basta to his home, properly named the Devil's Village. There you will die, every day. You will feel the pain that your so called friends will feel. Have I made myself clear, or do you want me to describe it in greater detail?" He threatened. I couldn't say anything to that. All of my worst fears were realized. Either way, everything that was dear to me would be gone. She was right, he finds your weakness, the one thing you can't live without, and forces you to choose. This truly was an Impossible Choice.

"Don't!" Eric yelped as Basta pressed the knife harder against his skin. That strengthened my resolve.

"Have I made myself clear?" He asked.

"Crystal." I replied.

"And?"

"I choose the lesser of two evils. You lose Dane." I replied.

"Very well." He replied as he pulled a dart from his pant pocket. He stood up, walked around the table, and stabbed me in the neck. I began to feel dizzy, I was losing focus. I couldn't move. I felt myself slide out of the chair, where Dane caught me. I heard Eric screaming my name. I tried to fight it. I heard Eric scream out in pain, as my vision went black. And that was the last time I would hear his voice.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 27: First Blood

This is the beginning of some fairly depressing chapters. I'll try to crack a joke or two to lighten the mood though. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 27: First Blood

When I came to I was in the back of a car. _Man, was that some nightmare._ I thought to myself. _Wait, why am I in a car?_

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." A raspy, almost cat like voice, chuckled. Suddenly the memories of the previous day came rushing back. I quickly sat up hitting my head on the head rest. Yesterday was no dream, it was real. The clothes were the same as before, my hair was still silver, there was no way it was a dream. The driver was Basta, but Saint Dane was nowhere to be seen. I looked around; we were stopped on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere, in front of a bridge that did not look like it could hold the weight of a car. The bridge was blocked, and a man dressed in all black, with a shot gun, was walking up to the car. Basta rolled down his window.

"Well look at what the cats dragged in! Basta, where have you been? You better have a good explanation, Capricorn is pretty pissed." The man asked.

"Just move the damn road block out of the way. And my excuse is sitting in the back seat." Basta replied. The man peered through the window, and whistled. His nose looked as though it had been broken in several places and flattened.

"Wow. Where the hell did you pick her up? She's no village girl, I know that much. So, maid, or booty call?" He asked, his eyes undressing me.

"Want to say that again?!" I snarled as I tried to get up. It was only then that I noticed that I was cuffed to the seat belt.

He just laughed and said," She's a spitfire alright."

"Move it Flatnose!" Basta roared. Flatnose chuckled to himself as he went to remove the barrier.

"I leave for three days…" Basta muttered to himself.

"So, who's this Capricorn?" I asked, after I had calmed down.

"You'll find out. Dane left quite an agenda for you." Basta said with a hint of laughter. Flatnose waved us through and we sat in silence for about half an hour until we reached a parking lot. It contained a few old cars, a truck, and a surprisingly new and well cared for black car. I don't know what type, but it didn't belong with the others. _That must be Capricorn's._ I thought to myself.

"Welcome to the Devil's village." Basta laughed.

Basta got out of the car, unlocked the trunk, pulled out his shotgun, and then opened my car door. He then pulled out a set of keys and un-cuffed me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car.

"I have two legs you know." I snapped.

"Just walk." He said as he tapped my back with his shotgun. On the edge of the field there was some tumble down houses. We walked toward there and the piles of rubble gave way to some houses with caved roofs, knocked out windows, crooked shutters, dirty peeling paint and even some were missing doors. As we got farther in to the village, the houses' appearance improved. Unfortunately, as the houses improved, the number of men in black increased as well. And as they increased, the jeers and taunts increased as well.

After an hour of twists and turns we came to a paved plaza. This plaza was swarming with the black clad men; each had a gun of some sort. There was a large, well kept, two story house and a church that had a tall spire. He steered me towards the church. We walked in, and it felt like I had walked into the belly of a monster.

The first thing that caught my eye was the blood red walls. The alter had been removed and replaced with large throne that was currently occupied. There was a statue of an angel, but a wing was broken off, the other wing was covered by a black jacket, and devil horns were stuck inside the halo. _This truly is the devil's village. _I thought to myself. But, that statue was simply dwarfed by the one next to it. It looked to be a statue of the man who was currently occupying the throne, but looked nothing like him. It had the cookie cutter face that all dolls had and the colors of the paint were not accurate. To make up for this, the statue was twice a tall as the original. Instead of pews there were tables and benches, like your average school lunch room.

"Well then have a man watch his house till he gives up the dog!" The man on the throne commanded.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" He continued. Basta prodded me in the back once again to tell me to keep moving.

"Basta. So you finally decided to show up. You better have a good explanation." The man said as the man he finished yelling at left. He sat up a little straighter when he saw me. He was tall, and fair haired, or was it gray? I couldn't tell. No doubt he wanted to keep it that way. He was as white as a sheet of paper, and had light blue eyes, much like Dane's, except that his eyes only examined and did not pierce the soul like Dane's. He wore a canary yellow suit that did absolutely nothing for him. He was also as skinny as a twig. The skin on his face was taunt and hugged his cheek bones and jaw; I assumed that it was the same everywhere else.

"And who might this be?" he said with a smile.

"Part of my explanation." Basta replied.

"Cockerell, go find this beautiful young woman a room." He said, attempting to sound as sweet as honey. A man, who was standing guard, began to leave his position to escort me to an empty room.

"If you want me gone so you can yell your head off at Basta, you are just wasting your time. To be honest, I have no idea what is going on, so I'd like to hear this explanation of his as well." I told him.

"Very well, Cockerell, get her a chair." He commanded.

"I have two legs." I replied.

"Basta, I'm waiting." He replied.

"You see, Capricorn sir, I was abducted by an immortal man three days ago. He wanted my help in acquiring someone, and needed an intimidation factor. Not only was this man immortal, he was also a magician. He could change his appearance at will, and transport himself and others to where ever he wanted." Basta began.

"And you expect me to believe that." Capricorn interrupted.

"He's telling the truth. I have seen this man myself." I said standing up for Basta. _He was forced into this like I was. _I thought to myself.

"Continue then." Capricorn sighed.

"Thank you, sir. We tracked down the girl he was looking for and found her on a ship in the middle of the sea. Only it she turned out to be a fake, lucky us the real one was sitting right next to her. He offered her a deal, and she said no. He tried everything, he bribed her, threatened her, and she still refused. So her punishment was to come here. It only took a day to get back with his powers. And her name," He said pointing at me, "is Elizabeth."

It was only then that it had dawned on me that since my transformation. I had been called Elizabeth. For some reason, I felt as though that was my name. When I thought of Helen, I thought of that scared kid being choked to death, not the confident woman I was a few moments later. _What exactly happened? Why was he wearing gloves? Did I begin to transform once Helen punched Dane? _I asked myself. Unfortunately, I had none of the answers.

"Is it true?" Capricorn asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes. I was there for that." I replied.

"Do either of you have any proof?" He asked skeptically. Basta and I were still standing next to each other.

"I have plenty." Basta said as he pulled out his knife and stabbed me in the side of the neck. Intense pain filled my body. I couldn't breathe. The pain was too intense to even scream. Basta pulled his knife out of my neck and took out a cloth to clean it.

"What was that for?! Idiot!" Capricorn screamed, but I paid no attention. I fell to the floor and coughed up a large amount of blood just so I could take a small breath. I felt blood filling my lungs. I watched as my blood dripped onto the floor make a pool. The strength in my arms slowly drained till I could no longer hold myself up. I fell to the floor and wallowed in my own blood. I could hear people talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I could feel nothing, nothing at all. All I could do was watch my hair turn to the color of rust from the blood. I closed my eyes, I stopped trying to breathe, and the pain stopped.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	29. Chapter 28: Scars

Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 28: Scars

And then I opened my eyes. I was alive. I took a breath to be sure. I touched my neck, and there was no wound, just a scar. I looked at my other hand, it was still materializing. _I turned to smoke again? _I asked myself.

"So she's an immortal?" Capricorn asked Basta without taking his eyes off me.

"Yes sir. To be honest, I wasn't sure that she was until now." Basta answered.

"Cockerell." He said, still staring me.

"Yes, sir?" He said coming up next to me.

"Find this intriguing, young woman a room. And have Mortola find her another change of clothes." He commanded. I would have objected to this but I was still in shock so it just glazed right over me.

"This way, miss." Cockerell said as he motioned to the door that lead to the plaza. He had a limp in his right leg and a gruff face like Basta's except his features seemed too small for his face. Once outside, he led me to the large house right next door. He led me to the back of the house, past a small vegetable garden, and through the back door. Once inside he led me up a flight of stairs to the second story and down the hall to the third door on the left.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to put up with a roommate." He grumbled as he opened to door. He waved me through and closed the door behind me. The room was small. There was a bunk bed, a small wooden table with two wooden chairs, and a small window that looked out at the garden in the back. I walked up to the window. There were some women in the garden shooing way crows from the produce. They wore black skirts and white blouses, very simple ones at that.

"And who might you be?" A male voice asked. It was kind, not hard and rough like the rest of the men's voices. I turned around to see a man sitting on the bottom bunk. He was average height, had sandy, reddish, blond hair, and had stubble of the same color. He also had three pale scars on his left cheek. It looked as though his face had been sown back together. He did not wear black like the others. He wore a brown T-shirt, a red jacket, and tan pants. _Who is he?_ He also had a ragged bag on the floor next to him.

"Elizabeth. And who are you?" I asked as I sat down in one of the wooden chairs.

" Dustfinger. I don't mean to pry, but why are you here? I mean, in this room?" He asked.

"I think that I'm supposed to occupy the top bunk." I said.

"Oh. Oh!" He realized.

"I've got one more question." He said.

"Shoot."

"Why are you in this village?" He asked.

"Because I choose the lesser of two evils." I told him.

"Then they didn't fully describe this village. I can't imagine anything worse than living here." He said as he laid back.

"Trust me, there are." I said remembering my choice.

"Then you haven't been here long." He snorted.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"That's a little personal." He said.

"That's fine." I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes and I reflected on yesterday. _Lizzy, Eric, Jerry, the waitress, little Alex, Mom, Dad, what happened to them? Is he truly a man of his word? Are they dead? What other choice did I have? What the hell is going on? Where am I? _I thought to myself.

"How old are you?" Dustfinger asked.

"What?" I asked, as he pulled me from my thoughts.

"I said, how old are you?" He repeated.

"You won't believe me." I simply said, staring out the window.

"I'll believe almost anything now a day." He said staring at the top bunk.

"Thirteen." I said.

"Nah, there's no way you're thirty." He said looking at me and examining my face.

"No, thirteen, one ,three." I said, staring back at him.

"You look like you're at least thirty." I said turning back to the window.

"Woh. You must have hit puberty really early." He said in amazement ignoring my statement.

"No, this is recent." I said as I began to braid my hair. I used to have hair as long as this when I was younger, back then I always kept it back in a braid.

"And how recent is that scar?" He asked as he got up.

He came over, examined it and asked," How deep was this?"

"Deep enough." I said. When he touched it, the memory of the pain came rushing back.

"You must have almost died." He said as he pulled back, seeing the pain on my face.

"I thought that I was going to." I answered. I wasn't lying though; I did think that I was going to die. Actually, I did.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked, looking very perplexed.

"Who gave you yours?" I countered.

"You wouldn't know him, yet." He said, looking at down at the ground.

"I'll believe anything now a day." I replied, throwing his words back at him.

"His name is Basta." He answered.

"Then we have something in common." I said. His head snapped up at my remark.

"What?!" He asked in disbelief.

"What the hell did you do to get on his bad side, kid?" He asked as his bag rustled and the door flew open, in the doorway stood Basta and a short woman. She wasn't fat, but very robust around the middle. She had graying black hair, and beady eyes much like a bird's. Unlike the women in the garden, she wore a white skirt and black top. _She must be the head of the maids and cooking staff here. _I thought. Basta was carrying a plate of spaghetti with vodka sauce and the woman was carrying a pile of clothes. I looked back at Dustfinger's bag and saw a rodent's nose sticking out. The woman followed my line of sight and saw it.

"Dustfinger, get you and your stinking rodent out." She commanded. _Definitely the head of the maids and cooking staff. _I thought. He shoved the nose back into the bag, picked it up and walked out, but not without a glare at Basta. Basta returned the glare and put the plate on the table along with a spoon and fork. Basta then followed Dustfinger's example, and left, leaving me with the old woman.

She laid a pile of dresses on the lower bunk. She sorted them into two piles. Some looked to be the size for a twelve year old girl, not the body I have now. They were placed in one pile while the ones that looked as though they might fit were placed in the other. After fifteen minutes of silence the 'fit' pile was limited to five dresses. The first she had me try on was a satin, floor length, dark teal, one shouldered dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was a bit tight around the ribcage and was sent to the discard pile. The second was another floor length dress. This one was black with a sweetheart neckline, a bodice with silver embroidery and was strapless. This one fit fairly well and stayed in the keep pile.

The third was one shouldered, like the first, and also had the sweetheart neckline. This dress was half red and half black; it was divided at the point of the sweetheart neckline. It also had a split on the right leg. This one fit like a glove, and was not discarded. The forth was an aqua blue. It was one shouldered like the others, but had a flat neckline, it also had a split, but on the left leg. She just looked at the fifth and discarded it. She looked at the three that were left and laid out the black and red one after careful consideration.

"Wear that one to dinner tonight." She said as she picked up the discard pile and left.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	30. Chapter 29: Tears, Proof, and a Friend

Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 29: Tears, Proof, and a Friend

I was alone, totally, utterly alone. I had no friends, no family, I had nothing. I didn't even know who or what I was. I had no proof that I was ever someone else. Mom, Dad, Eric, Lizzy, Jerry, Alex, the waitress; they were all dead, because of me. Bitter, cruel, reality pierced my heart. I was alone, and I had no escape. Anyone else in my situation would have an escape, through death. I didn't even have that option; the scar on my neck was proof enough.

My vision clouded, and tears began to well up in my eyes. I felt something wet touch my ankle, a marten's nose. I looked like a ferret, but with a shorter body and thicker tail. Its face was more like a fox's, than a ferret. It had dark brown fur that was a light brown on its chest. This was no ordinary marten; it wore a collar and had horns. Last I checked, martens didn't have horns, and didn't make very good pets.

I blinked the tears away and noticed that there was a slip of paper in its collar. I tried to pick the horned marten up to retrieve the paper, but it snapped at my fingers. I grabbed one of the meat balls from my lunch and set it down in front of it. That seemed to be the right of passage. It then allowed me take the paper from its collar. It climbed up my arm and laid its self around my neck, and went to sleep. The paper said: _Mind if I come up?_ I went to the window and saw Dustfinger standing below.

"So can I?" he asked. I simply nodded in reply. I sat down on the bottom bunk and Dustfinger came in.

"Nice dress." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Let me guess, a gift from Capricorn?" He said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Was that necklace a gift from him too?" He asked.

"Necklace? What necklace?" I asked.

"The one around your neck." He said with a raised eye brow. I looked down and saw the necklace, the ruby still as dark as blood. _I have proof. I have proof that I was her, Helen._ I told myself.

"No, he didn't give it to me." I said as my eyes began to well up with tears again, this time with joy. Dustfinger noticed and put his arm around me, to give comfort.

"It's gonna be okay, kid. I bet your parents are looking for you right now. I bet all of Europe is looking for you." He said softly.

"No they're not." I told him.

"Why not? Come on, tears won't fix anything." He urged. I sat up and looked him straight in the eye, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Dustfinger, my parents are dead." I solemnly stated. I looked away.

"I don't have anyone, no friends, no family. They're all dead." I continued.

"I know the feeling, like you have absolutely nothing. Life has no meaning, and all you can do is keep on living." He said. I bet he was a thousand miles away, remembering his home.

"How long ago was it?" He asked.

"Just yesterday." I replied.

"Everyone?" He asked.

"Everyone. And it's all my fault." I said.

"You can't blame yourself, kid. Life has just simply dealt you a bad hand this round. It's not your fault." He said encouragingly.

"Thank you Dustfinger, but I don't think you would understand." I said. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Where are we Dustfinger? You said something about Europe before." I asked.

"We're in the mountains in Italy." He replied. He reached out to pet the marten that was still around my neck.

"Aren't you the ladies' man today?" He said as he pried the sleeping marten from my neck.

"He usually snaps at anyone who tries to touch him." He said as he placed him in the bag.

"What's his name?" I asked, happy that we were off the topic of how I got here.

"Gwin. So, what the hell did you do to Basta?" He asked.

"It may have been that I may have kicked him in the nuts." I said with a bit of a laugh.

"Damn, that must have hurt!" Dustfinger chartoled. We talked until the sunset. He told me about his wife and two daughters he left behind on their farm, and how he hadn't seen them in almost eight years. He told me that he was a fire eater and explained all his tricks. I told him about my life back at home, the simple one, just my Mom, Dad, and I. When the sun was setting he left the room so I could change into the dress.

"Stunning." He said when he walked back in.

"Thanks." I said as I got up to leave for dinner.

"Kid, you were wrong before." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About being alone. You've got me now." He said as he offered his elbow. I took it and we walked over to the devil's chapel.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two.


	31. Chapter 30: Dinner with the Devil

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 30: Dinner with the Devil

When we walked through the double doors, every man was standing at attention. Capricorn met us at the door, and took my arm.

"I am very glad that you could join us tonight." He said with a false smile on his lips.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble." I said.

"It's not every day that we have such an important guest, and may I say, you look ravishing." He said as we reached the front of the church to a small mahogany dinner table. There were three places set, Capricorn at the head, Basta, who was also standing at attention, at the right, and one for me on the left. I looked around at all of the men's faces and saw fear in every one. _He must have told them about me._ I concluded. I then looked at Capricorn's face. Like Dane, he could mask emotions, but like Dane, showed that hint of fear in his eyes and his jugular was stressed. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. Once I did, the rest of the men followed suit.

"Wine?" Capricorn asked.

"I don't drink." I calmly stated. He poured himself a glass.

"You have no reason to fear me." I said as I took a sip of water. Capricorn almost choked on his wine, and Basta's eyes widened.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"You are very good at masking your emotions. But it is only natural for the body to become tense when afraid." I began, trying to be polite.

"You seem to have a particular talent at outwardly calming your body, but no matter how skilled you are, you can't control your veins." I continued. He looked very confused.

"The vein on your neck is stressed and your pupils are constricted." I explained.

"You are so observant. Remarkable." He said in amazement, but I saw him slowly relaxing his stressed jugular in his neck. _He learns fast._

"I suppose that after seeing the ages, you would know these things by know." He said as a salad was brought out.

"If that is true, then you must be far more observant than me." I said as picked up my fork. Once again, he almost choked on his wine, but Basta was not fazed by this news.

"Didn't Basta tell you? I just became what you call 'immortal' yesterday." I said as I began to eat my salad.

"No he failed to mention that bit." He said with a bit of a bite, directed at Basta, who looked a bit like a beaten dog.

"While we are on the subject, Basta tells me that you don't know all of the conditions of your stay here." Capricorn began.

"Your brother," He continued, but I cut him off.

"He is no brother of mine. He told that lie to get me on his side." I said bitterly.

"Well, he requires that you die once a day, and that you work as a maid here. I feel as though that is far below you. He may be immortal, but I won't have people telling me how to run my own village." He concluded.

"No." I said.

"What?" He asked, surprised that I would dare to oppose him.

"I don't want any special treatment. And did you think for a moment that he sent me here for a specific purpose? The way he thinks, he'll only see two outcomes from my stay here, one being that I would gain strength, endurance, and toleration to pain and the other being that I would be so broken down that I would have to join him." I said as I stared him down, using his fear against him. I knew that I already had a bad standing with the men here, and didn't was to anger then more by receiving special treatment. Not to mention that I'd be bored more often than not.

"I forgot to mention that he will visit in six months to make sure that his demands are being kept and to offer her to join him again." Basta interjected. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to determine the winner of this power struggle.

"He seems to think that I'll cave. Don't you want to prove him wrong?" I added.

"Alright." Capricorn caved. We ate in silence until the plates were taken away and the main course was served.

"Have you always lived in this part of Italy?" I asked to change the subject.

"No, I am new to this world." He responded

"What do mean by that?" I asked. He picked up a book that was next to his chair and handed it to me. I took noticed of the tittle on the spine.

"Inkheart?" I asked.

"I figured that you would be more likely to believe and understand if you were to read it, to put the pieces together with that exquisite mind of yours." He said as he began to eat.

"Alright then." I said skeptically as I put the book down.

"So when did you come to this 'world' as you put it?" I asked.

"Almost eight years ago." He replied.

"Did you come here with Dustfinger?" I asked.

"You could say that." Basta answered with a laugh. I had almost forgotten that he was there.

"How do you know Dustfinger?" Capricorn asked.

"I am currently sharing a room with him. Don't you remember, he walked me here?" I replied.

"I can find you another room." He said turning his attention to his meal.

"That won't be necessary." I said.

"Oh." He said, obviously thinking that I was easy, if you catch my drift.

"You forget that I am only thirteen, Capricorn. If he tries anything, let's just say," I began turning to Basta.

"Basta, has had a taste of what will happen to him." I finished. Basta shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What do you mean by that?" Capricorn asked.

"I think that I'll spare Basta his dignity." I sympathized. I saw Basta's whole body relax.

"I'll take your word that it was painful." Capricorn said. There was just small talk for the rest of the evening until dessert.

"I am going to be out on business from noon tomorrow till the next day. I'll have Mortola make you some maid's cloths. Just wait till she is done making them, or till I come back to make a final decision. Until then," He said as he put Inkheart into my hands.

"Read that and if you finish it, Basta will get Darius to find you some books to read." He said with that cold smile of his. He escorted me to my room.

"I would be delighted if you could join me for breakfast." He said as he opened the door. I walked in and turned around with a question on my lips.

"Nothing as formal as tonight." He added as he closed the door. I placed the book on the table, took off my heels and changed back to the black skirt and white blouse. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Kid, you decent?" Dustfinger called from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I answered. He came in but stopped short when his laid eyes on the book.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	32. Chapter 31: Whispers of the Night

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31: Whispers of the Night and Tears of the Morning

He quickly covered his eyes and told me," Hide it now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just hide it!" he instructed once more, growing stressed. So, I did as he asked. I silently walked over to the bunk beds, and hid the book in the pillow case in the upper bunk. I then sat down in one of the chairs.

"You can open your eyes know." I instructed. _Why is he so worked up over a book?_ I asked myself.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What has Capricorn told you?" He answered with a question.

"Nothing, other than I would understand once I had read it." I replied.

"Just, don't tell me how it ends." He sighed as he lay down on the bottom bunk.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat." He said as his bag rustled.

"Alright already." He groaned, opening his bag.

"Mind opening the window?" He asked. I had hardly opened the window when Gwin jumped up on the window still. There was a pipe to the immediate left of the window which he scurried down, and disappeared into the night.

"Could you leave them open? Otherwise, he'll be scratching on the window at five in the morning." He stated. I turned off the light and climbed into the top bunk.

"Dustfinger?" I whispered.

"Hm?" He replied.

"What do you think an immortal is?" I asked. He took a long time to think about his answer before responding; I had almost thought that he had fallen asleep.

"I think that it's more than not being able to die. I imagine someone who's immortal to be flawless, without a weakness. I guess I'd call an immortal a perfect person. I don't see the point of thinking of such things though. No one's perfect and no one will ever be. Why do you ask kid?" He replied.

"No reason." I lied.

"Good night, Dustfinger." I whispered into the night.

"Good night, kid." Dustfinger whispered as well. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I slept soundly through the night. The cold didn't wake me, and neither did the red sunrise. It was Gwin sitting on my face. I removed the sleepy marten from my face, climbed down, and closed the windows that were letting below freezing air into our room. I sat down in the chair closest to the window and waited for dawn.

First light was beautiful in the mountains of Italy. Dawn spread her rosy fingers across the horizon, banishing the blackness of night, first coloring it a deep blue, then slowly lightening it to that baby blue. The edge of the sky still had a pinkness to it, and the clouds had an undertone of purple, when Dustfinger awoke.

"He wake you up?" He groggily asked.

"He thought that my face would be warmer than your bag." I explained.

He scratched Gwin's ears and said," He seems to be taking a liking to you. Maybe he'll decide to stay with you." Gwin chattered in response.

"I just can't get rid of you can I?" He asked the marten who snapped at his fingers.

"You want to grab some breakfast?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair, making an attempt to clean himself up.

"Sure, but I suppose Capricorn will pull me over once more." I said as I straightened my skirt and quickly braided my hair. We started over to the devil's chapel.

"So what was last night all about?" Dustfinger asked, kicking a stone along the pavement.

"Capricorn wanted to impress me. I didn't change my impression of him though." I answered.

"And what would that be?" He asked, stopping in front of the chapel.

"He's a pawn of the devil." I stated. Dustfinger laughed at this.

"Most people think that he is the devil." He said, regaining his composure. The door suddenly opened, and Basta was standing in the doorway.

"Thanks Dustfinger. I was about to go get her." Basta said. He ushered me over to the head of one of the tables, where Capricorn was sitting. This time he wore a light blue suit. He seemed very fond of pastels, although they did nothing for him. The men in there were groggy, but they took notice of my presence, and were wary of me.

"Seeing a beautiful face always brightens my day." Capricorn flattered as I sat down. Unlike the men, he was alert, trying not to miss a single detail. I sat down at his right and he waved Basta way. He sat down a little way down to sit with Cockerell and Flatnose.

"Did you read much last night?" He asked, biting into an apple.

"No, adjusting to the altitude difference is taxing so I decided to get some rest." I explained, noticing how the men were staring at me, as though they could not believe their eyes.

"Shame, it's a great read, I should know." He hinted.

"Have you told the men about what I am, or is this how they react to all strangers?" I asked.

"Yes I did. They don't seem to believe me though." He answered. I had a feeling that I knew what would come next, and my heart went out to Dustfinger, who had no idea.

"Maybe you would like to give them proof? Ah, Darius!" Capricorn asked as a man walked up.

"This is Darius, my reader." He introduced. Darius was a rather short man; he wore glassed, and wore black like the rest, but didn't look comfortable in it.

"G, Good morning m, mi, miss" He stuttered.

"Elizabeth is fine." I told him. He gave me a weak smile, happy that I didn't ignore him.

"He is three doors down on the right if you need a book." Capricorn informed me.

"I'll make sure to stop by." I replied, my words aimed more towards Darius than Capricorn. Daruis's face lit up at this, bowed, and walked away with a lightness to his step.

"Basta has told me that you have already met Flatnose, and of course, you know Cockerell. If you can't find Basta while I'm way, you can go to them if you need anything." He said, pointing to the trio. The rest of breakfast was simply small talk. He waited until the chapel was full. The men were obviously hanging around, hoping that they would get their proof.

When the last of the men ambled in he caught Basta's eye, and stood up. I followed him, knowing what was to come. Not many noticed when he stood up, but those that did, quickly spread the word. The tension in the air changed from nervousness to excitement. It was suddenly quite in the chapel, all eyes on us.

"I know that most of you doubt the integrity of what I told you last night, and I know that the few of you who believe it want proof. Well, here's your proof." Capricorn told the men. When he finished speaking, Basta stabbed me in the chest.

Here it was again, the sharp pain, so intense that I didn't even have the breath to scream. Basta removed his knife and cleaned it just like before. I coughed, and tasted blood in my mouth. My blood spilled out onto the floor, my knees began to lose their strength. The more blood I lost, the weaker I got. _At least I can breathe this time._ That was the only thought running through my head. I heard Dustfinger screaming my name as I fell to the floor. I heard the silence of the men and Basta's cruel laughter. The edges of my vision began to darken; it looked as though I was looking through a tunnel. I felt a pair of nervous hands on the wound. It was Dustfinger. What vision I had left was blurring, and his frantic voice was muffled.

I felt his tears drop onto my chest. He knew that it was futile, so he squeezed my hand. Everything took effort, breathing, blinking, and even holding my head straight. I managed to get two words out before my vision went black. They were," I'm sorry."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	33. Chapter 32: Explanations

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32: Explanations

I opened my eyes and saw Dustfinger kneeling on the ground, staring at his empty hands, the place I laid moments ago. There was no rip in my blouse from when Basta's knife cut through it. I loud applause sounded through the church, echoing off the bare walls. I walked over to Dustfinger and grabbed ahold of his hands, partly to stop them from shaking and partly to tell him that I'm okay. His head snapped up at that. His eyes first were filled with intense joy, they then shifted to quivering fear, and turned to boiling anger.

"There's a time and a place, Dustfinger. Just let me explain everything." I whispered in his ear. Basta and Capricorn were standing a few feet away. Capricorn had a cruel smile painted on his face and was quietly chuckling, and Basta was roaring with hollow laughter. I helped Dustfinger up.

"It's always good to know that that fire eater is good for a few laughs." Basta arrogantly said, holding the stich in his side from laughing to hard.

"Am I laughing Basta?!" I snapped. He immediately stopped laughing, and the smile faded from Capricorn's face.

"Of course, it's no laughing matter." Capricorn lied.

"I don't even need to look at you to know that that was a lie." I spat in anger, and ushered Dustfinger out of the devil's chapel. I guided him up to our room and sat him down on the bed.

"Are you alright?! Are you still in pain?!" He immediately gushed.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just breathe." I soothed.

"They have no right putting you through that! If only I could…" Dustfinger began to rant as he jumped up and began to quickly pace.

"No. I agree that morally that its wrong, but you can't judge them until you know the whole story. So stop pacing and sit your ass down!" I commanded, forgetting my temper. He stopped in his tracks, surprised that I had yelled at him.

"Please." I added.

"You're right. Can you please tell me what the heck is going on?" He asked as he sat back down. I spent the rest of the morning explaining everything to him. I told him about my parents, Lizzy, Eric, those nine short days on the boat, how I met Basta, about my impossible choice, Dane, everything.

"Damn, I had no idea, a kid your age, going through all that? I wouldn't have believed you if not for, you know, earlier." He realized.

"All the things you've told me, you have no idea how much I needed to hear those things." I vented.

"So you really are immortal, kid." He said in amazement.

"No, I'm not. Like you said last night, no one's perfect." I sighed.

"I did, didn't I?" He said.

"I have to leave tomorrow in the early morning." Dustfinger told me.

"I guess I should give an explanation of my own before I leave." He continued.

"What do you have so explain?" I asked.

"What you'd find out from reading the book." He answered.

"Okay." I said.

"I'd just rather you hear it from me and not those bastards." He began.

"Just tell me Dustfinger." I pleaded, beginning to become impatient. He sighed, as though even talking about his past was painful.

"Alright, but you won't believe me." He began.

"It was eight years ago. I was walking through the forest with the Motley Folk. We were a group of vagabonds traveling from town to town. There was Cloud-Dancer; he was a tightrope walker, and one of my good friends. There was Two-Fingers, he may have only had two fingers but he could play the flute better than any man who had ten. I was the best fire-eater out of all of us, well, the only fire-eater. I never counted Sootbird. He never learned the language of fire, it always bit him. It didn't help that he always drank before and after a performance. My wife, Roxan, was one too. She could dance and sing so well that many men asked for her hand after a single performance. Our ringleader was the Black Prince. He took that bear of his everywhere he went, he was a damn good knife thrower too." He began.

"We were ambushed by Capricorn and his men. Every one managed to get away, well, not me. Capricorn hated us; we were just vermin that needed to be exterminated. They kept me captive for a few days on the way to the Adderhead's castle. Then he decided that his boss would like it better if he just brought my head. So Basta dragged me in front of him and lifted me up by my neck. Capricorn wanted to give me some grand speech to tell me how worthless I am and…" Dustfinger trailed off.

"And what?" I asked wanting to know how he escaped death.

"And the next second we were in his house." He continued,

"Who's house? Wait, how did you get to this guy's house? Weren't you in the woods before?" I asked,

"I think that his real name is Mortimer but we dubbed him Silvertongue. And as for how we got in his house, well, he read us out." He replied.

"What?" I asked in total confusion. He got up, stood on the lower bunk, grabbed my pillow, and pulled out Inkheart. _So he knew where it was all along._

He placed the book in my hand and said," Open it." I opened the book to a random page in the middle. It was the beginning of a new chapter and the first letter was an illustration. It was a large N, but there was a horned marten peeking through the second and third strokes of the letter. I turned back a few pages and scanned the page. "Dustfinger breathed a flame large enough to engulf a barn directly into the sky to delight his enchanted audience…" I read to myself. I flipped more pages and words jumped out at me from the pages. Roxane, Basta, Cloud-Dancer, Gwin, Flatnose, Cockerell, Capricorn, the Black Prince, they were all there. I looked at Dustfinger in disbelief. I now understood all of the odd comments and Dustfinger's harsh reaction upon seeing it.

"So this Silvertongue read you out of Inkheart?" I asked for confirmation.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes." He confirmed.

"What happened next Dustfinger?" I asked.

"I felt very weak and I assume that Basta and Capricorn felt the same. Basta dropped me and I ran over to the corner of the room where Silvertongue's daughter was sitting. Capricorn tried to pull out his sword but dropped it on the floor because he didn't have the strength to hold it. Silvertongue picked it up and started to wave it around. It was very clear that he had never touched a sword in his life. His daughter started to cry so I picked her up and tried to quiet her. At the moment they had forgotten me so I stayed hidden in the corner. They had some conversation and Silvertongue started to read again. That didn't work so Basta pulled out his knife to force him to try again, but he managed to force Capricorn and Basta out of the house. He ran back in the house and took his daughter back." He explained.

"What did he do to you?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I ran like hell." He stated in all seriousness.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. I starved for the next week. I had no idea how this world worked. It was too loud, too noisy, and too busy for me. It's still too noisy and loud for me. Anyway, I went back to beg him to send me back. He told me he couldn't. He told me that he lost his wife that night, she went in and we came out. I think his cats went in too… Either way, he didn't do it on purpose, and he couldn't reverse it. He gave me some advice on how to survive here and sent me away. I came back the next day, and he was gone." He finished.

"Do you believe that he could, you know, send you back?" I asked, feeling sorry for him.

"Oh I think he could. But he won't try. He's too afraid that he'll lose his daughter." He replied.

"Do you know where they are now?" I inquired.

"No, but I'm looking for him. That's the only reason I'm welcome in this village. Capricorn said that if I bring him Silvertongue he'll force him to send me home." He answered.

"Why would Capricorn want him?" I wondered aloud.

"Why wouldn't he want him? He could have anything he wanted, and all he would have to do was convince him to read. The reader he found to replace him is horrible. He read Cockerell and Flatnose out but he gave Cockerell his limp and made Flatnose's nose flatter, if that was possible." He snickered.

"You mean Darius?" I asked.

"Yeah, him. He's an odd ball if you ask me." He answered.

"Nah, he's just shy." I said thinking back to earlier that morning.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow to look for him. I'll probably leave around nine." He told me.

"I'll introduce you to a good friend I have here." He said as the door to the room opened. A serving woman walked in with a plate of food and loaf of bread.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	34. Chapter 33: The Anniversary Gift

This chapter is a little depressing and a little short, but enjoy!

I do not own anything except for the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 33: The Anniversary Gift

"Resa!" Dustfinger cried as he jumped up. This grand smile appeared on her face as she placed the plate and loaf down. She was about Dustfinger's height and had hair that was between blond and a light brown. They embraced and it was one of the few times I had seen a smile on Dustfinger's face. They pulled back and he clasped her shoulders.

"I swear, every time I see you, you get more beautiful." He complimented. She just blushed and waved him off.

"I'd like you to meet someone Resa." He said turning to me.

"I'm Elizabeth." I introduced myself. She smiled and waved. She dug through the pockets of her apron and pulled out a slip of paper. She wrote a sentence down and handed it to Dustfinger. He took a few moments to decipher the words.

"She can read." He told Resa. She quickly wrote down something else and handed it to me. The note said:_ You can always find me in the kitchens on the first floor or in my room next door with a few other girls._

"I'll make sure to stop by." I assured her. She nodded, smiled and waved good bye as she left the room.

"Is that the friend that you wanted to introduce me to?" I asked.

"Yes, she is a wonderful woman. Darius read her out too. He made her mute though." Dustfinger mentioned.

"So that explains the paper." I thought out loud. We sat down and began to eat lunch. It was parmesan chicken and pasta with alfreado sauce. It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't know the date. It could have been Christmas for all I knew.

"Dustfinger?" I asked.

"Hm?" He grunted as he took a bite of chicken.

"What's today's date?" I asked. He swallowed and took a moment to think.

"Well, you came on the thirteenth, so I guess that makes today the fourteenth. Why do you ask?" He replied. That meant that Lizzy, Eric, my mother, my father, and the rest of my family and friends died on December 12. My parents died on December 12. I condemned my parents to death on their anniversary. I pushed my plate away: I had lost my appetite.

"What's wrong?" Dustfinger asked, noticing my change in behavior.

"Nothing." I replied as I slipped what was left of my chicken into Dustfinger's bag for Gwin.

"Kid, what's wrong? Why is the date so damn important?" He asked as he put down his fork.

"My parents were married on December 12, 1995." I stated.

"And?" Dustfinger pressed.

"I condemned them to death on the twelfth Dustfinger, on their anniversary." I explained as I tried to hold back tears and still my shaking hands. Dustfinger noticed and grabbed my hand to comfort me.

"Your parents would be proud of your decision, kid. Not everyone could make the right choice. If what you tell me about this guy is true, my guess is that he'd just end up killing them anyway. You have to look at the bigger picture, kid. Think of all those lives you saved that day. If you hadn't said no, well you'd be planning my death right now. I know things look bleak right now, but it will have to get darker before it gets lighter. Now stop crying damn it! You know I'm no good at this stuff." He lectured.

I wiped my eyes and sniffed" You always seem to know what to say, a comforting lecture with a bit of a slap at the end." This got a little chuckle from him.

"At least someone appreciates me." Dustfinger said with a sigh as Basta came into the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	35. Chapter 34: Explanations

Chapter 32: Explanations

I opened my eyes and saw Dustfinger kneeling on the ground, staring at his empty hands, the place I laid moments ago. There was no rip in my blouse where Basta's knife cut through it. I loud applause sounded through the church, echoing off the bare walls. I walked over to Dustfinger and grabbed ahold of his hands, partly to stop them from shaking and partly to tell him that I'm okay. His head snapped up at that. His eyes first were filled with intense joy, they then shifted to quivering fear, and turned to boiling anger.

"There's a time and a place, Dustfinger. Just let me explain everything." I whispered in his ear. Basta and Capricorn were standing a few feet away. Capricorn had a cruel smile painted on his face and was quietly chuckling, and Basta was roaring with hollow laughter. I helped Dustfinger up.

"It's always good to know that that fire eater is good for a few laughs." Basta arrogantly said, holding the stich in his side from laughing to hard.

"Am I laughing Basta?!" I snapped. He immediately stopped laughing, and the smile faded from Capricorn's face.

"Of course, it's no laughing matter." Capricorn lied.

"I don't even need to look at you to know that that was a lie." I spat in anger, and ushered Dustfinger out of the devil's chapel. I guided him up to our room and sat him down on the bed.

"Are you alright?! Are you still in pain?!" He immediately gushed.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just breathe." I soothed.

"They have no right putting you through that! If only I could…" Dustfinger began to rant as he jumped up and began to quickly pace.

"No. I agree that morally that its wrong, but you can't judge them until you know the whole story. So stop pacing and sit your ass down!" I commanded, forgetting my temper. He stopped in his tracks, surprised that I had yelled at him.

"Please." I added.

"You're right. Can you please tell me what the heck is going on?" He asked as he sat back down. I spent the rest of the morning explaining everything to him. I told him about my parents, Lizzy, Eric, those nine short days on the boat, how I met Basta, about my impossible choice, Dane, everything.

"Damn, I had no idea, a kid your age, going through all that? I wouldn't have believed you if not for, you know, earlier." He realized.

"All the things you've told me, you have no idea how much I needed to hear those things." I vented.

"So you really are immortal, kid." He said in amazement.

"No, I'm not. Like you said last night, no one's perfect." I sighed.

"I did, didn't I?" He said.

"I have to leave tomorrow in the early morning." Dustfinger told me.

"I guess I should give an explanation of my own before I leave." He continued.

"What do you have so explain?" I asked.

"What you'd find out from reading the book." He answered.

"Okay." I said.

"I'd just rather you hear it from me and not those bastards." He began.

"Just tell me Dustfinger." I pleaded, beginning to become impatient. He sighed, as though even talking about his past was painful.

"Alright, but you won't believe me." He began.

"It was eight years ago. I was walking through the forest with the Motley Folk. We were a group of vagabonds traveling from town to town. There was Cloud-Dancer; he was a tightrope walker, and one of my good friends. There was Two-Fingers, he may have only had two fingers but he could play the flute better than any man who had ten. I was the best fire-eater out of all of us, well, the only fire-eater. I never counted Sootbird. He never learned the language of fire, it always bit him. It didn't help that he always drank before and after a performance. My wife, Roxan, was one too. She could dance and sing so well that many men asked for her hand after a single performance. Our ringleader was the Black Prince. He took that bear of his everywhere he went, he was a damn good knife thrower too." He began.

"We were ambushed by Capricorn and his men. Every one managed to get away, well, not me. Capricorn hated us; we were just vermin that needed to be exterminated. They kept me captive for a few days on the way to the Adderhead's castle. Then he decided that his boss would like it better if he just brought my head. So Basta dragged me in front of him and lifted me up by my neck. Capricorn wanted to give me some grand speech to tell me how worthless I am and…" Dustfinger trailed off.

"And what?" I asked wanting to know how he escaped death.

"And the next second we were in his house." He continued,

"Who's house? Wait, how did you get to this guy's house? Weren't you in the woods before?" I asked,

"I think that his real name is Mortimer but we dubbed him Silvertongue. And as for how we got in his house, well, he read us out." He replied.

"What?" I asked in total confusion. He got up, stood on the lower bunk, grabbed my pillow, and pulled out Inkheart. _So he knew where it was all along._

He placed the book in my hand and said," Open it." I opened the book to a random page in the middle. It was the beginning of a new chapter and the first letter was an illustration. It was a large N, but there was a horned marten peeking through the second and third strokes of the letter. I turned back a few pages and scanned the page. "Dustfinger breathed a flame large enough to engulf a barn directly into the sky to delight his enchanted audience…" I read to myself. I flipped more pages and words jumped out at me from the pages. Roxane, Basta, Cloud-Dancer, Gwin, Flatnose, Cockerell, Capricorn, the Black Prince, they were all there. I looked at Dustfinger in disbelief. I now understood all of the odd comments and Dustfinger's harsh reaction upon seeing it.

"So this Silvertongue read you out of Inkheart?" I asked for confirmation.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes." He confirmed.

"What happened next Dustfinger?" I asked.

"I felt very weak and I assume that Basta and Capricorn felt the same. Basta dropped me and I ran over to the corner of the room where Silvertongue's daughter was sitting. Capricorn tried to pull out his sword but dropped it on the floor because he didn't have the strength to hold it. Silvertongue picked it up and started to wave it around. It was very clear that he had never touched a sword in his life. His daughter started to cry so I picked her up and tried to quiet her. At the moment they had forgotten me so I stayed hidden in the corner. They had some conversation and Silvertongue started to read again. That didn't work so Basta pulled out his knife to force him to try again, but he managed to force Capricorn and Basta out of the house. He ran back in the house and took his daughter back." He explained.

"What did he do to you?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I ran like hell." He stated in all seriousness.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. I starved for the next week. I had no idea how this world worked. It was too loud, too noisy, and too busy for me. It's still too noisy and loud for me. Anyway, I went back to beg him to send me back. He told me he couldn't. He told me that he lost his wife that night, she went in and we came out. I think his cats went in too… Either way, he didn't do it on purpose, and he couldn't reverse it. He gave me some advice on how to survive here and sent me away. I came back the next day, and he was gone." He finished.

"Do you believe that he could, you know, send you back?" I asked, feeling sorry for him.

"Oh I think he could. But he won't try. He's too afraid that he'll lose his daughter." He replied.

"Do you know where they are now?" I inquired.

"No, but I'm looking for him. That's the only reason I'm welcome in this village. Capricorn said that if I bring him Silvertongue he'll force him to send me home." He answered.

"Why would Capricorn want him?" I wondered aloud.

"Why wouldn't he want him? He could have anything he wanted, and all he would have to do was convince him to read. The reader he found to replace him is horrible. He read Cockerell and Flatnose out but he gave Cockerell his limp and made Flatnose's nose flatter, if that was possible." He snickered.

"You mean Darius?" I asked.

"Yeah, him. He's an odd ball if you ask me." He answered.

"Nah, he's just shy." I said thinking back to earlier that morning.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow to look for him. I'll probably leave around nine." He told me.

"I'll introduce you to a good friend I have here." He said as the door to the room opened. A serving woman walked in with a plate of food and loaf of bread.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	36. Chapter 35: A Half Forgotten Dream

Chapter 35: A Half Forgotten Dream

Once I reached my room I threw the books onto the table and flopped down on the lower bunk. I thought back to the beginning of that day, the day that Helen Seraman died and I was born. I thought back to that dream, the dream I could not remember besides the part where everything was pitch black. I remembered the screams and the intense pain in my back. I remember the feel of cobble stones and carpet underneath my feet as I ran. I remembered the feeling of running into a wall but not feeling it at the same time. I remembered hearing Lizzy's voice in the midst of everything, calling out to Eric for help. I remembered whispering Axel's name. But, I don't remember anything before that. If I did I might be able to bring back the parts that were lost.

Wait a minute, Eric recognized Axel's name. He also knew that I was dreaming because I said, Axel. He also recognized Basta's name. Lizzy knew Saint Dane's name too. And they had both read this journal of mine. How does this all fit together? I looked over at the comic book. Maybe some answers are in there. I began to pour over the comic, reading into every sentence, studying every picture, looking for a clue of how this village and that book, or world, were connected. I found nothing. Not a hint, or clue, or even an inkling of how they were connected. All I read was what I remembered from the videogame series.

Then it hit me; Darius could read people out of books. If Capricorn ever caught word of any of the people in the series, their destructive powers, or magic, he would have Darius read them out in a heartbeat. He would rule the earth with people like them underneath his control; then again, the characters in the series pretty much do as they please. Even thinking about what they might do to the earth without Capricorn's help sent a shiver down my spine. And Dane too, if he ever heard of them, and knew that they could be read out, would he be even remotely stoppable? I must never breathe a word about them, out of fear of an apocalypse. Lucky for me that it was in Japanese, but how long would it take until they found one in Italian, or English?

I needed to take my mind off things. I hid the comic inside my pillow, and pulled out Peter Pan. I remembered watching that Disney movie every day when I was five. I used to imagine flying high in the sky, with Peter at my side, to Never Land. I imagined brushing the tips of the waves with my fingertips watching the foam trail behind me while flying in perfect unison with the swimming dolphins. I used to pretend I was on treasure hunts with the Lost Boys or sword fighting with Captain Hook.

But even I could go to Never Land now; I doubt that I would be able to think of a happy enough memory to get my feet off the ground. All that I've been able to think about since I became Elizabeth are the saddest and most depressing things anyone could think off. I could only think about how I had condemned everyone to death, how killed my parents on their anniversary, how I had lost myself, how I was never going to see any of them ever again, and how I could not even follow them in death. I had a bad case of survivor's guilt.

Either way, the memories and the book were a nice distraction. I hadn't even noticed when Dustfinger had walked back into the room or when dinner arrived. It was only when Gwin jumped on my book, did I realize that they were there.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	37. Chapter 36: The Red Sunrise

Chapter 36: The Red Sunrise

"Shi… don't startle me like that Gwin! Sorry, I didn't notice you were here." I apologized, hitting my head on the upper bunk.

"Ah, that's ok. I'm used to being alone. Hungary? Resa brought by dinner about an hour ago." He said, tossing me a loaf of bread.

"How long have you been there?" I asked as I took a bite.

"Maybe an hour, hour and a half." Dustfinger lied. I looked over to Gwin who chattered at me and seemed to roll his eyes.

"Ok, maybe two or three hours. Sorry I didn't want to interrupt you. It was just that you looked so peaceful and, well, like a kid. I didn't want to pull you out of that. We all need a distraction from this hell pit." Dustfinger explained.

"So you were staring at me for three hours?" I said missing the point.

"Wait, no, that's not what I… never mind." Dustfinger yawned. Gwin started to paw my hand and looked over at the window.

"Alright." I said as Gwin crawled up my arm. I went over to the window and watched Gwin disappear into the shadows of the night. I turned around to find Dustfinger sound asleep in the lower bunk. I laughed quietly to myself, turned out the lights, went to sleep, and dreamt of Neverland.

Once again it was not the sun, or Dustfinger, who woke me up, but Gwin. Once again I sat in front of the window to watch the sunrise, but this morning was different. Instead of the beautiful pink and purple the sky was the earlier morning, this morning the sky was red.

"That's not a good sign." Dustfinger said groggily.

"Hm?"

"A red sunrise usually means that there's going to be bad weather during the day. That or something bad will happen." Dustfinger explained.

"Well, Capricorn comes back today. That can't be good." I replied.

Dustfinger chuckled and said," You got that right."

"Well, I'd better be off. I want to start before the sun gets too high." He said as he stretched. Dustfinger began to collect his things and I placed Gwin in his bag.

"You hang in there, okay. I'll be sure to be back by Christmas." He promised as he left the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	38. Chapter 37:Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 37: Through the Looking Glass

For the first time, I was alone. Before I had known that Dustfinger would be back in a matter of hours, but now, it would be days. My only friend left in the world had left me alone in the hands of a devil. Sure there was Resa, but she was working and I wouldn't want to intrude. There was Darius too, but if I visited his room two days in a row, how would that look? I was completely alone.

I feared being alone with myself, with my thoughts. I didn't want to think back to that day. I didn't want to relive that hour over and over again. It would drive me insane, that scream. That's one of the few things I will ever remember about Eric, the last time I heard his voice, his scream. His scream was one of anguish, one of pain, one of death itself. It was a scream so desperate, so heartbroken, that it shakes you to your core. It was one of those screams that etches its sound on your very soul. So that every time you pass over that memory, that's all you can hear, that scream.

I never wanted to remember that sound, his last cry, yet I had to. I'm the only one left alive that heard it and cared. I had to remember; forgetting would be like killing him twice. I could keep him alive in my memory.

I attempted to shrug off those melancholy thoughts and picked up Peter Pan. I still had a few chapters left. I might as well use it as a distraction, to drown out the scream. Once again I flew out to Neverland, only to leave to open the door for a maid with breakfast and for Basta's fist slamming against the door. I sighed, closed the book and opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Capricorn has returned and would like you to join him in his room for lunch. He said for you to wear the black dress. I'll be back in ten." Basta stated as he handed me a hairbrush. I closed the door, changed, and brushed my hair out, which was quite a painful experience since I hadn't brushed my hair in the past few days. Basta came back for me and guided me up a flight of stairs to a door.

As he opened the door he whispered, "Have fun." in a tone that seemed to know something I didn't.

Capricorn's room was the entire third floor of the building and was about eight times the size of mine. The walls of the room had black and dark red vertical stripes that made the room seem larger than it was. There were two fire places, one at each end of the room, each with a mahogany mantel. The one on the right side of the room, where Capricorn was standing, had two crossed swords above the mantel and the one of the left, near his bed, had two shot guns hung in the same manor. By the fire where Capricorn was standing were two leather arm chairs with a small mahogany table in between.

His bed was tucked away in the corner of the room. It was king sized and was a canopy bed, the posts were made of the same mahogany as the mantels with intricate burn marks and the cloth was a sheer red. There were accompanying bed stands on either side. There was a wardrobe to the left side of the door, and a dresser to the right. The large bay window was directly across from the door and had heavy black curtains. There was a small square table in the center of the room that was set up for lunch and was adorned with a silver table cloth that stuck out like a sore thumb in this room, and a single white rose in a vase.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth, I am so glad that you could join me." He smiled.

"Basta, you may go." Capricorn said, waving Basta away. Basta gave me a cruel smile and left. I joined Capricorn by the fire and we stood in silence. I saw the reflection of the fire in a mirror out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look, and saw my face for the first time. I was mesmerized and horrified at the same time. I didn't see my face, I saw Lizzy's. I advanced to the full length mirror and Capricorn took notice.

"Oh, right, this must be the first time you've seen your face since you've changed. To be thrust into such beauty, it must be so startling." Capricorn sympathized, but I didn't hear him. All I could hear was that scream. I touched the glass and then my face like I was trying to prove that it was real. I felt a sharp jaw line, high cheek bones, and perfectly shaped nose. It wasn't my face, but I wasn't entirely Lizzy's either, it was a hybrid of the two.

What I felt was not what I saw. I saw Lizzy's face covered in blood. It was filled with agony and sorrow. I saw her corpse floating in the middle of the ocean, her arms torn off, sinking to the bottom of the ocean to be devoured by sea creatures. I saw Eric floating next to her with a slit throat. I saw his eyes, Dane's cold, soul piercing eyes. Those were my eyes now. I had his eyes now, and I hoped mine weren't so cold and calculating.

"Some men wouldn't be able to appreciate such beauty. The contrast of your silver hair and youthful face is breath taking. It's a shame you haven't been able to see it before my dear Lizzy." Capricon whispered in my ear. The 'Lizzy' snapped me out of my trace. I wasn't Lizzy, I was Elizabeth. I wasn't dead, floating in the ocean, I was alive and well.

I felt his lips kissing the nape of my neck, one of his hands on my ass, and the other around my waist. I instinctively used S.I.N.G., solar plexus, instep, nose, groin. I did exactly what it sounds like. I elbowed him in the solar plexus, slammed my heel on his foot, used an uppercut that caught him in the nose, and finished him off with a kick to the groin. Unluckily for him, I was wearing heels. He doubled over in pain.

I crouched down, lifted his chin, and said "One, my name is not Lizzy, its Elizabeth. Two, I don't want to become familiar with you in any way, shape, or form, meaning that I would never even think of having sex with you. Am I clear? After all… I'm only a maid." I stormed out of the room leaving him there. I met Basta at the bottom of the stairs.

"Have fun?" he taunted.

"Oh, lots. I'm not too sure about Capricorn though. I think he might need some medical attention." I spat. The color drained from his face and he raced up the stairs. I hurried back to my room, flopped on the lower bunk and cried. I was alone in a village of devils with a rapist for their king. The only comfort I had was Dustfinger's pillow, which still smelled of soot and dirt, his smell. But even that would fade, and leave me alone like the man who left it there.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	39. Chapter 38: Silence

Chapter 38: Silence

Ever since I saw my reflection the scream had not stopped. Not when I was speaking to Capricorn, not when I sobbed into Dustfinger's pillow, it never stopped. I covered my ears, I still heard it. I placed the pillow on my head to attempt muffle the sound, but it only got louder. The more I tried to silence it, the louder it became. All I wanted was for it to stop. Just stop, that's all. I wanted to forget, I wanted to shut it out, anything to stop that scream.

It was not simply the scream that drove me mad, it was my imagination. I wouldn't shake that vision I had of Lizzy and Eric. The sight of Lizzy's arms being blown off by the bomb. I couldn't stop. The expression of fear and sorrow frozen on her face wouldn't disappear. Her eyes forever open, showing only horror. What she must have seen to have died with that heart wrenching expression plastered all over her face.

I saw Eric, still alive, screaming for help, only to have it cut short by the stroke the knife pressed against his neck. I watched his eyes dull, the life drain out of him. I watched as his body went limp and was cast unto the floor by a man whose face was covered in blood and a smile so cruel and sinister that it made you doubt whether or not he was a man. The face warped and I saw that it was mine. It was my face covered in blood. I pressed my hands against my face to try to make the images stop, but stopped when I saw that they were covered in blood.

I killed them. I said 'no'. I brought this upon them. I condemned them to death. I might have well been the person to carry out the act, I was guilty enough. I wish that I had at least seen them die. I owed them that much, yet Dane tore that away from me. The real torture was not knowing. I had to know if they were alive or dead. I had to. Yet I never would. Dane took everything, he left me with absolutely nothing. And the worst thing he robbed me off was the chance to say good-bye. I never got to say good-bye.

I sat up and brushed away my tears. Something told me deep inside that his isn't what they wanted me to do. They didn't give their lives so I could wallow in self-pity. They died so that I could live, so that everyone could live.

I literally slapped myself in the face and said," Get a grip. If you cave then their deaths would have been meaningless. Buck up and give that bastard what he deserves."

I looked up and Resa was standing right in front of me holding out a piece of paper. _Are you alright? _It read.

"No." was all I said in reply. I could still hear the scream, it seemed as though it would never go away. Resa sat down next to me and held me to her chest. The screaming stopped. There was finally silence. I finally had a moment of peace. I had almost forgotten what silence had sound like. I felt warm tears of relief roll down my damp cheeks. I hugged back and allowed her to stroke my hair. She reminded me of my mother. I felt that same comforting feeling in her arms, the same security. Those feelings only deepened once Resa began to hum. She may have been mute, but somehow, she could still hum. Her voice had that comforting feel to it like a mother singing to her baby.

She pulled back after I finished crying. She wrote on a scrap of paper and handed it to me. _I heard what happened with Capricorn. I want you to know that you can always come to me. I'm always willing to listen._ I laughed a little to myself when I read that.

"That's not what I'm upset about Resa. I've already punished that bastard enough. He probably won't come after me like that again. I'm a lot tougher than that." I explained as I handed the paper back. She quickly scribbled more onto the paper. _Want to talk about it?_ I handed the paper back.

"Not in particular, but just so I can keep sane I think that I should explain. I wouldn't want you to hear Basta's warped version." I began.

"I am from America, well New Jersey to be more precise. Oh, don't make that face. New Jersey is a lot better than all the rumors make it out to be. It's called the garden state for a reason. Moving on, I didn't look like this back then. I was your average thirteen year old. I had school, friends, and my biggest worry was what I was going to wear to dance. It all sounds like a fairytale now." I reminisced.

"It all changed when I stepped onto that boat twelve days ago. That was back when I was Helen Seraman, was five two, and had jet black hair. A lot has changed since then. You could say that I was born on that boat. I met two people on that boat; their names were Lizzy and Eric. I never should have brought them into this. If I hadn't… Anyway, we became close friends in those nine days on that boat. Eric and I actually dated for the last few days." I explained.

"Apparently I had a dream journal; I don't remember any of the dreams though, except for the very end of the one I had on the ninth day I was on that ship. That's when everything changed. Apparently, my memories of all of my dreams were wiped and every drop of ink I used to record my dreams leaked out of the pages. That day Basta and a man appeared, demanding a woman named Elizabeth, who I was apparently dreaming about. Eric, Lizzy, and I were brought in for questioning. He thought that Lizzy was Elizabeth. She actually looked a hell of a lot like me. Anyway, he threatened to killed Eric and I if Lizzy denied him. You see, he wanted to create a perfect world shaped in his image. He wanted to become a god. We knew that we couldn't let him do that. He ended up trying to suffocate me, I punched him, and…" I trailed off. Resa placed her hand on mine and gave me a comforting look.

I took a deep breath and continued," And I became who you see before you now. I had turned into smoke and I became Elizabeth. I got him to settle down and explain things. Once I denied him, he threatened to… to murder Eric, Lizzy, my mother, my father, and every other person on that boat. I was going to cave, but…but… but Eric yelled at me to say no. So I denied him again, and then he knocked me out. When I woke up I was in the back of Basta's car driving over the bridge into this village." I finished.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	40. Chapter 39: Feeding the Army of Devils

Chapter 39: Feeding the Army of Devils

The next morning I awoke from the cold. I had left the window open the previous night out of habit. It must have been four or five in the morning since the stars were still out. I hear a small nock on the door. The head maid, Mortla was standing there with a maid's uniform in her arms and a pair of old boots.

"Be in the kitchens in five minutes. I will not tolerate idle hands." She said as she shoved the cloths into my hands and briskly walked away. I hurried to get dressed. I placed my other cloths underneath my pillow and tucked the four inch heels under the bed. The old boots she had given me were far more practical than the heels that I had been wearing for the past few days. By the time I was done dressing the other maids were making their way down stairs. I hurried out to join the crowd so I would not get lost.

The kitchen was on the first floor in the back of the building. There were five fire places, six tables laid end to end, and two sinks. Everyone seemed to know exactly where they were to go. Resa waved me over. She was in the process of pulling out a few bags of potatoes. She handed me a peeler and handed me a potato. I had peeled potatoes before, but only for family dinners for holidays, and Resa was miles faster than me. By the time I had finished five potatoes, Resa had finished twenty. She had many more year of experience under her belt so this was natural to her.

By the time the sun had arisen the potatoes were peeled, cut into cubes, and thrown into one of the several large pots of boiling water. Others were kneading bread, cutting meat, cooking large amounts of eggs on large pans suspended above the fire, feeding the fire, and other various tasks. Every person knew what they were doing and were efficient at it, but I had no clue. While we were waiting for the potatoes to cook Resa and I brought out large bowls, mashers, ladles, milk, butter, salt, and pepper out of storage. It was still a few minutes before the potatoes were going to be done, so we cleaned the knives used for the meat.

We ladled the cooked potatoes out of the large pots, since others need it to cook meats and vegetables. Resa then had me mashing the potatoes while she poured in the milk and the butter and added large helpings of salt and pepper to the mix. She then joined me in the smashing and mixing to speed up the process. Once we were done, we hurried over to the chapel to set up the tables with three other maids. Moments after we started, other maids came pouring in with the food. The tables were filled with a bounty of bread, various meats, fruits, potatoes, and eggs. There was enough to feed an entire army, and when the men started to pour in I saw that that was exactly what we were doing, feeding an army of men whose sole purpose is to pillage, burn, steal, and torture the surrounding villages.

I thought of the families that were stolen from or lost their homes because they would not comply with Capricorn's wishes. I realized where this bounty of food came from, from their raids or from the money they stole from those poor village families. I could not understand how these men could sit there and stuff their mouths when they knew exactly where it all came from. It made me sick to my stomach.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	41. Chapter 40: The Proposal

Chapter 40: The Proposal

I thought back to the first day I was here, about how Capricorn ordered one of the men to stand outside a man's house because he wanted the man's dog. I felt for the guy. I knew that I would not be sleeping well with a devil staring at my house. I partly wish that the man would simply give up the dog for his own safety, and I partly wish that he would refuse to stand up to Capricorn.

I spent the rest of the day doing laundry, cleaning up the chapel after every meal, scaring away the crows in the garden, cooking, and feeding Capricorn's numerous dogs. There were bloodhounds, greyhounds, short haired chocolate retrievers, Saint Bernards, and Great Danes. The dogs barked at me at first, but then they saw that I carried meat and grew very excited, much like how a puppy gets excited when you wave its favorite toy. There was a slot to drop the meat through on the side of the dog cage which they were all crowding around. Once the meat was on their side of the fence, the dogs went ballistic. They jumped on another to get to it, bit each other, and fought over the smallest scrap of meat. The black clad solider, that is what I called them then, who was guarding the dogs smacked the whip against the side of the cage and the dogs immediately stopped. I hustled away so Mortola wouldn't chide me for 'being an idle hand'.

The men were very cautious of me. When I went to clean a table the men moved away out of fear. The other maids give me a wide birth when doing chores except for Resa who stayed by my side the whole time. And none of that would change when night came. I was replacing an empty bowl of bread with a full one when Basta pulled me to the side.

"He want to speak with you." He whispered in my ear. At that moment Capricorn hobbled in with a black cane and sat in his throne. Basta shoved a glass and a bottle of wine in my hand and waved me away. When I walked up, Capricorn lazily held out his hand for me to place his wine glass.

"I am willing to forgive you for this." He said tapping his cane on his foot. I began to pour his wine, knowing what he would say next.

"I am no prostitute Capricorn" I assumed.

"I never said you were. I would never expect a woman like you to fall to such indecency." He said as he sipped his wine.

"I'm glad that we are on the same page." I said as I capped the wine and began to walk away.

"I do not believe we are." He said as he placed his glass on a small wooden table to his right.

"Say what you mean to say." I said, turning back to him.

"There are few things that could elevate my position, better guns, more men, more money, and a powerful wife." He explained. I almost threw up at his proposal.

"No." was all I said in reply. I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away.

"I always get what I want Elizabeth, it's only a matter of time." He threatened. _Not if I have any say._ I thought to myself. Once Capricorn had finished sipping his wine he nodded to Basta, who had kept close to me the entire time. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out into the center of the room. Flatnose tossed him a small revolver and he held it to my temple.

"Anybody wanna have some fun?!" He yelled out to the crowd of men. They all responded with a loud cheer.

"Where should I shoot first?" He asked the blood hungry crowd that answered with an unintelligible roar filled with the names of various body parts.

"The head?" He asked. The crowd replied with loud boos.

"The chest?" He asked as he moved the revolver so that it was pointed to my chest. Once again he was met with boos. I looked over to Capricorn, who had a cruel smile painted on his face, because it was only a matter of time.

"How bout the foot?" He suggested and was met with a roar of approval. There was a large crack that filled the air and a sharp pain in my left foot. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out. I placed all of my weight on my right foot and lifted the other off the ground in hopes that some of the pain would go away.

"Sorry about that sweetheart, I missed. I was aiming for the other one!" He announced as another crack of the gun filled the air and bullet logged its self in my right foot. I fell over onto my back, but I still did not cry out. I would not let these bastards have their fun.

I attempted to sit up, but Basta shoved my back on the ground and placed one of his boots on my chest to keep me down.

"Where next?" He asked the rowdy crowd.

"What about the shoulder?" He asked as a bullet found a home in my shoulder. I willed myself not to scream not to show any sign of pain. He then dug his heel into my shot shoulder and gasped for air because the pain was so great.

"Sorry Sweety. Does that hurt? Here I'll HAND you something for that" He laughed as he shot me in the hand.

"Shut up." I groaned. Basta was the only one to hear me though. The smile fell from his face.

"I'll shut you up." He said as he aimed the gun at my head. There was another crack and I was relieved of my pain. While I was still reforming Basta was loading more bullets into his gun. Once I had finished reforming he aimed it straight at me, but Capricorn interceded.

"Basta, don't waste any more bullets." Capricorn said as he cruelly smiled at me.

"Use your knife instead." He finished. Basta tossed the revolver back over to Flatnose and pulled out his knife.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He told me as he kissed the blade of his knife. I simply stood there, waiting for him to attack. I would be ready for him this time. He charged and I turned to the side and tripped him. He stood up and waved of a few men who had pulled out their knives.

"She's mine. I like a fighter." He smiled. This time he was more wary of me he circled me waiting for an opening. He slowly started to get closer and closer and when he was a few feet from me. He came at me with thrusts, upper cuts, and down slashes. I let my instincts take over and I dogged every slash. I started to get tired of being on defense so I decided to go on the offence. When he came in for a thrust, I slid past his arm and elbowed him in the face as I tore the knife out of his hand. While he was still reeling from the blow I pulled one of his legs out from under him so that he was lying on his back. He turned over to get up, but I kicked him back down. I sat on top of him and put the knife to his neck.

"Here's the difference between you and me Basta." I whispered in his ear.

"I never would." I whispered as I threw the knife to the floor. The room was silent now. Every man had his hand on a hilt of a knife or on the barrel of a gun. I walked over to a table and picked up an empty bread bowl and began to walk out. When I got to the door Basta's knife whizzed by my head and buried its self in in wood of the door. I simply looked back at him to see the anger pouring out of every feature in his face and left.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	42. Chapter 41: The Dog

Chapter 41: The Dog

The next day was much like the day before. There was cooking, cleaning, serving, washing, and chores to be done. The other maids were still scared of me and the men still gave me a wide birth.

When we came in to set up for lunch, Capricorn was sitting in his throne as usual. One of the men barged in with a dog in tow. It was a beautiful German Shepard. Its coat was the classic black and kaki and it was very lean. The dog had a muzzle on. I suspected that it was to keep it from barking hysterically and biting anyone. This smile crept over Capricorn's face when he saw the dog.

"So that farmer finally wised up. No farmer deserves such a beautiful dog. Beauty should be in hands of those who can appreciate it, not wasted on the simple minded." He said as he rose from his throne and walked up to the dog. He glanced over at me when he said that last part to tell me that the words were not for the dog, but for me. When he came closer, the dog's tail dropped and tried to back away. He grabbed the leash from the man and began to walk towards me. The dog reluctantly followed. When he finally reached me he put the leash into my hand.

He leaned close and whispered "Don't you think?" in my ear. I simply glared at him in return.

"Take the dog to the cage." He instructed as he walked back to his chair. I hurriedly walked out with the dog and went behind a row of small buildings. I pulled the muzzle off the dog very slowly. It did not bite me, but sniffed my hand instead. Once it decided that I was not going to hurt it, it shoved its head into my hand. Its fur was as soft as the petal of a flower and seemed as light as air.'

"You don't belong here." I said as I scratched the dog's ears.

"Then again, neither do I." I said as I replaced the muzzle. The dog was much calmer now and kept up with me as we walked over to the dog cage. When we got there the guard ripped the leash from my hands, tore off the muzzle, and shoved the dog into the cage with all of the others. The other dogs stared at it. When it tried to come closer it was met with a chorus of growls. The dog's tail and head drooped and it looked over to me as if to ask 'why?' I hurriedly walked out to tend to my other duties. I could not get that dog out of my head the whole day, not even during my torture session after dinner. I could feel those sad eyes staring at me, asking me 'why?'

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please comment!


	43. Chapter 42: A Threathening Proposal

Enjoy!

I own nothing but the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 42: A Threatening Proposal

A week came and went without an incident. The maids were still shy of me, but the men were beginning to adjust. The men had begun to see me as a regular maid. I would have begun to feel normal if I was not murdered night after night. I would not have noticed that it was Christmas if the maids did not have to make a huge feast and hang decorations. Something was bothering me though, Dustfinger had not returned. He had promised me that he would be back for Christmas and I had begun to worry that he had not returned.

When I came down in the morning with all of the other maids to make breakfast, Resa was nowhere to be seen. _Perhaps she is worried about Dustfinger too and made herself sick. _I thought to myself. I simply went on with my work peeling and cooking potatoes. Once I had finished the potatoes by myself I began to grab a large stack of plates to take over to the chapel, but Mortola stopped me.

"He will be taking his breakfast in bed this morning." She instructed as she thrust a tray into my hands. I was about to protest but she interrupted me.

"I won't have idle hands! Now go!" She demanded. I hurried off questioning why she would send me. She did not like me at all. She had been breathing down my neck for the past week and fussed over every mistake. She only had two tones with me, annoyed and angry. Normally she would have sent a more experienced maid and she has made it very clear that I am not that. I could only conclude that this was of Capricorn's design.

When I came to the stairway up to Capricorn's room Basta was standing guard. He was strait faced and was far more respectful than normal. I could only wonder what Capricorn has in store for me. I ascended the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Capricorn instructed from the other side of the door. I entered and begun to set up his breakfast on the small mahogany table in center of the room. Capricorn was at the mirror in his bathrobe holding up a black suit and a red suit.

"Which one? The red is more festive but the black is far more traditional. Today is a very important day after all." He asked as he turned around to show each one to me.

"Yes. Keeping the men's spirits up with a large holiday party must be very important." I said as I was setting the table.

"Yes. There will be a grand feast, but it won't be for the holiday. Why should I care about the holidays of this world when I have bigger and better things to do?" He hinted.

"Please excuse my rudeness but just say what you mean to say so I may leave." I said as I grew impatient. He turned back to the mirror.

"So which one?"

I sighed and said" Wear the black one. If you wear the red you'll blend in with the walls of the church."

"Thank you my dear." He said as he handed me the red suit.

"I am not your dear." I said as I put the suit back into the closet.

"Not yet, but you will be tonight." He said as he turned around to give me a knowing smile.

"I thought that I made it very clear that I would never marry you." I reminded him.

He opened the door and yelled "Bring them up." To Basta who was at the foot of the stairs.

"Who?" I asked.

"My assurance." He answered as he removed his bathrobe. I turned away out of decency so he could put on a pair of pants.

"Ahem." Capricorn cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked with my back stilled turned.

"Am I supposed to dress myself?" He asked.

"A grown man should be able to dress himself." I retorted.

"And shouldn't a woman be more loving to her fiancé?" He countered as he buttoned his shirt. At that moment two men barged dragging two people. My heart sank when I saw who it was, Resa and Dustfinger. I knew what was to come next. History was repeating its self once again. Once again I would have to choose. I sank down into one of the chair struggling to breath.

"I believe you understand the situation, darling." He said as he placed one hand on my shoulder, and placed a small red velvet box on the table. All I could do was stare at that box, that box that contained something so small, but was so huge. It offered freedom from death, and the confinement of my life. And if I rejected this tiny huge box, history was going to repeat itself.

"Sorry." Dustfinger interrupted.

"But I don't understand. Kid, what's going on?" He asked. I took a moment to take a breath before I could reply.

"I have a choice Dustfinger, the same choice." I cryptically explained.

"Sorry. Still not getting it." He said.

"I have to choose between marrying Capricorn…" I trailed off.

"And what? What's your other choice?" He asked, but I saw in his face that he already knew. I looked up at him and did not say a word, but he understood.

"I get it. If you don't do what he says, I'm a dead man." He said. I nodded in reply.

"And you couldn't kill them, could you? Not again. You would never be able to forgive yourself if you did that again." Capricorn said as he lifted my chin so that I was looking at him.

"So, who's it going to be?" he whispered. I hardened my heart, and saw the way out. No one would die and I would not marry Capricorn. I was going to do what I should have done last time. I stood up and stared at him with the fire of anger in my eyes. His hand fell away and I could see fear in his eyes. He knew I was completely different from how I was moments ago.

"Fool." I spat in his face.

"Do you really think that this would work? You probably think that you are genius, smarter than everyone else, that no one could compete with you. You are wrong. I am no simple minded buffoon. I can see the giant gaping hole in this trap." I lectured.

"And what mistake did I make?" He asked.

"Threatening to kill them. That was your mistake. You made a promise you can't keep." I answered.

"And you think that I can't kill them?" He laughed as he snapped his fingers. The two men grabbed Resa and Dustfinger. I didn't blink an eye.

"I never said that you couldn't, I'm saying that you won't." I taunted as I sat back down and folded my arms.

He placed his hands on the arms of the chair, stared me in the eyes and breathed" Oh really?" With the snap of his fingers the men each pulled out a revolver and placed them to the temples of Resa and Dustfinger. I didn't blink. I didn't turn away. I had to stay strong.

"Yes. You won't, and you know it. I can see it in your eyes." I answered.

"Prepare." Capricorn instructed. I could hear the clicks as the guns cocked, and I smiled.

"And do you want to know why, Capricorn?" I asked, taunting him. He was about to instruct them to fire, but he stopped himself. He stood up and gave me a quizzical look.

"Enlighten me." He said with a mocking bow.

"I hardly know those people. I knew Dustfinger for a whole of two and a half days, and Resa a week. Why should I throw my life in the gutters for their sakes? What have they done to deserve that? Nothing." I began. I was lying, but he was falling for it. That was how he thought. I stood up to say my next piece.

"You would kill them in an instant, without any hesitation what-so-ever. But I'm not like you. I value a human life. That being said, I may not know them very well but if you kill them, if you lay a finger on them, you will regret it because not only will you have lost a maid and the man who had dedicated his life to finding the one man you want, but you will also have lost the miniscule chance you have of marrying me. And once that is gone, I can guarantee that it will never return." I explained.

"But, if you let them go, if you are merciful, your chances of ever marrying me just might increase. I can tell you right now, because of this little stunt, your chances are second to none and you need all of the help you can get." I finished. I could see the wheels turning inside of his head. I could see his calculations behind his eyes. I saw him go over it again and again, coming to the same conclusion every time. I had left him with no choice but to let them go.

"So… who's it going to be?" I whispered in his ears. I saw his jaw clench and anger in his eyes.

"You are very lucky I am a forgiving man." He said with a bit of a grimace. The two men looked very confused as to what had just happened. I picked up the small red velvet box and placed it in Capricorn's hand. I then walked over to Resa who was trembling. I placed an arm around her to comfort her and lead her out of the room. Dustfinger and the two men followed close behind. When we reached the bottom of the stairwell we heard a loud crash that sounded like a pot being smashed against the wall. The two men looked at each other and then up the stairs.

"I would leave him to cool down for a while, but by all means go up there and get your heads bitten off." I advised the men. Once again they looked each other and the nodded. They brushed past us and ran up to Basta who was a little further up the hall. We didn't stay to see what would happen next. Dustfinger and Resa needed some fresh air.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	44. Chapter 43: The Fires of Hell

Enjoy!

I own nothing except the OCs

* * *

Chapter 43: The Fires of Hell

Once we got outside Resa began gasping for air and hyperventilating. Dustfinger simply leaned against the wall in shock.

"Resa you need to stay calm. Everything is fine now. I'm fine. You're safe. Everything is okay. Come on. Take some deep breaths." I said attempting to sooth Resa.

"Hey Kid." Dustfinger said as he stared at the ground.

"Yes?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why save us?" He asked as he looked up from the ground.

"Because you two are the only people here who treat me like a person. You don't treat me like a freak, or a goddess. Because you're my friends. Because you are the closest thing I have left to family, and I couldn't, I, I just couldn't do that again." I explained as Mortola walked out of the kitchens.

"But none of that matters now that you are to be the lady of the house." Mortola said. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Come. I need to fit you for your dress." She said as she turned to go back inside. She stopped when she noticed that I hadn't moved.

"What dress?" I asked, fully knowing that she had not been told of what went on in Capricorn's room.

"The one for tonight, my lady, for the wedding." She said in confusion.

I looked her straight in the eye and said "What wedding? Surely you don't mean the one that just got canceled?" I said, keeping my anger back. She was dumbfounded.

"But…" She said as she looked over at Dustfinger and Resa.

"But they're still alive? How can that be if they're still alive? Is that what you want to ask? You want to know why?" I asked.

"Because I knew what he wanted and that he would do anything to get it even if it meant losing it." I spat in her face. Her face flared up with anger and she stormed off. Resa had finally calmed down. So we went to help with the laundry. Dustfinger followed us and just watched.

"Kid." He said

"Yes Dustfinger?" I asked.

"Why does Capricorn want you?" He asked.

"What do all powerful men want? Pretty things and more power. Unfortunately I am both." I explained.

"How are you powerful?" He asked.

"I have powerful connections. You know, Dane? Capricorn knows that he is powerful and he doesn't just want to be a pawn to that man. He thinks that if he marries me, then they'll be equal, so they can take over the world together." I explained.

"That sounds a lot like him." Dustfinger muttered to himself. We continued on with our daily work and helped set up for the Christmas feast for the rest of the day. The feast was about what I expected. We were constantly hulling food over to the chapel to feed the men's huge appetites. We were constantly refilling pints of ale and beer so that the men could drink themselves stupid. There were entertainers brought in from the surrounding areas. I doubt that they came willingly though. There were jugglers, musicians, dancers, and magicians.

Dustfinger had disappeared for the first few acts. When a group of dancers were leaving, they opened the doors to the chapel and waved everyone outside. Outside in the courtyard was a shirt less Dustfinger. He was surrounded by torches and a few bottles of what appeared to be silver liquid in the moonlight. I could hear some music playing quietly in the distance. The dancers each picked up a torch and Dustfinger picked up three. He began to juggle the flaming torches and it looked as though he was juggling the fire its self. One by one the dancers threw their torches at him and he caught everyone and juggled them as well.

One by one he threw the torches back to the dancers till he only had two, which he juggled with one hand. With the other hand he picked up one of the bottles of silver liquid and took a swig. He then caught the torches leaned back so that his face was to the moon and blew a huge fire ball with the liquid in his mouth. With this he received a large applause from the crowd. Stunt after stunt he performed and held his audience captivated until, like most fairy tales, the clock stroke midnight. The spell was broken and the performer took his bow. The men came back inside for another round of drinking and feasting till they all stumbled home in a drunken stupor as dawn came over the horizon.


	45. Chapter 44: Rights

Enjoy!

I own nothing except the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 44: Rights

The next morning many of the men had blistering headaches from their hangovers. The chapel was dead silent that morning except for the occasional dropped fork, and the whole room cried out in pain whenever it happened. Some of the men were smart enough to drink glasses of water to alleviate the pain caused by dehydration. Others drank coffee, and the stupid ones drank more so that they would not feel the pain; Basta and his crew just so happened to fall into the last category.

I was carrying a basket of bread over to the chapel and Basta and his crew were drinking whiskey right outside the door. Flatnose used the end of his rifle to lift up my skirt and Cockerell, Basta, and two other men roared with drunken laughter. I immediately moved out of his rifle's range to assure no further harassment.

"Aw come on! The party's just getting started!" Basta drooled in a drunken slur.

"Next time you try something like that I will not hesitate to put my fist in your face." I spat at him as I rushed inside. The moment I had set the bread on the table Mortola sent me to fetch another platter of bacon. Unfortunately that meant passing the drunkards.

This time Basta tried his luck. The moment I felt the tip of his rifle on the edge of my skirt I spun around and kicked the gun out of his hand. The rifle clattered on the cobblestone court yard as I punched Basta in his left eye. Basta was knocked off of his feet. Flatnose and Cockerell immediately grabbed both of my arms to give one of the other two men enough time to put me in a chock hold. The other man went to help Basta to his feet, but Basta's drunken pride would not stand for it. While Basta struggled to stand, the three men struggled to hold me in one spot. The only reason I hadn't thrown Flatnose and Cockerell off was because Basta's other lackey tightened his grip around my neck whenever I tried.

"You're gunna pay for that Bitch!" Basta yelled in his drunken slur. He pulled his knife out of its sheath.

"You know, Capricorn wouldn't like you half as much if you didn't have a pretty face." He growled as I felt the frozen blade of his knife against my cheek.

"So I'm gunna do you a favor give you a few decorations." He laughed as his knife broke the skin.

I was in agony as his knife cut the muscles from my left eyebrow to my right cheek. I refused to show any emotion in my face as the blood rolled into my eyes. He then decided to make my face symmetrical and cut from my right eyebrow to my left cheek making an X upon my face. I still showed no emotion as my pain intensified. While his did this he had a crazed smile plastered across his face. His smile slowly began to fade as he failed to hear my cries of pain. He then slashed both of my cheeks to form two more Xs. He took a step back to evaluate his work. I was panting heavily now due to the pain, but refused to show any of it in my face.

"You really want me to touch your special place?" I asked with eyes like daggers. Basta's eyes lit up at this. But the light in his eyes turned into a grunt of pain as I kicked him in the groin. I then threw my head backward making Basta's lackey release me. Then I pulled my arms out of Flatnose and Cockerell's grip and knocked their heads together. The last drunken idiot ran off in fear.

I did not stick around to see if they would get up or not. I rushed to the kitchen to find some bandages and clean myself up. I quickly grabbed a rag and I tried to stop the blood flow so that I would not be dripping blood all over the floor. I grabbed a tin bucket from the corner and filled it with water. I dampened the cloth and tried to clean some of the blood off of my face, but it just kept flowing. I knew that head wounds bleed a lot, but I had no idea how much.

Resa came running into the room. When she was me, her face turned as white as a sheet, she grabbed a cloth, and helped me stop the bleed. Once she was satisfied that the cuts had stopped bleeding she wound some gauze around my head to cover the cuts. She then pulled up a stool and stared at me.

"You want me to tell you what happened?" I asked. She nodded in reply.

"I stood up to the ass grabbing drunken idiots." Was all I said. At that moment Mortola and two sober men walked into the room. The one of the men pushed Resa out of the way and the other hand cuffed me in the blink of an eye. The first threw me over his shoulder the moment the cuffs were on. I was about to kick up a fuss, but I felt the barrel of the second's man's rifle against my knee cap. They carried me out to a row of sheds meant to hold livestock behind the chapel. One man opened the door, and the other tossed me inside. The door slammed shut as I hit the floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or two!


	46. Chapter 45: Imprisonment

Part 3 is coming up next! Enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 45: Imprisonment

Everything was pitch black except for the small rays of light that found their way underneath the door. The dirt floor was frozen and what little hay there was was covered in frost. There was no heating in this small shed. The only barrier between me and the frozen elements was a thin brick wall. I could feel the blood on my face freeze to ice within a few minutes.

After hours of bitter cold, the sun fell behind the mountain and I felt frostbite creeping into my fingers and toes. The bandages were frozen to my face. Ice closed the wounds on my face stopping the bleed, but also freezing the blood in my veins. I feel the cold creep into my heart. I had not been brought a scrap of food or drop of water. My lip had spilt in several places within the first few hours of my confinement. The sun fell behind the mountains, and the temperature dropped far below zero.

I will not describe the hell I went through. I will not describe what frostbite looks like after twelve hours in sub-zero. I will not describe what happened when I attempted to warm my fingers and toes. I will not try to describe the torture of not being able to move, to feel your breath freeze while it is still inside your lungs, to know that you will be as cold as the ice on your face before dawn even has a chance to break. All I will say is that I know what is in Dante's ninth circle of hell.

I could feel my heart slowing, beating slower, and slower. I could feel myself slipping away, ever so slowly. My eye lids grew heavier, and heavier with each passing moment. Each blink lasted longer and longer until they froze shut. I took one last breath, and everything was still. For one precious moment, the pain stopped. For one moment, I had peace. Then dawn rose, and so did I. The bandages were gone and the wounds were healed, but scars remained.

I had hoped that Basta's decorations would vanish with the cold, but, like the cold, it would never disappear. Once I was back, so was the cold. I was locked in that shed for two weeks without a drop of water or crust of bread. I felt starvation for the first time in my life, but that was never my killer. It was always the cold. I lost count of how many times I died. I saw my future in that shed, I saw the truth. No one is free.

We all have chains that bind us, hold us back. I was chained to that shed, to that village, to life itself. You can always break your chain and be free for one blissful moment, and then life throws on another pair of shackles. The only way to free yourself from the shackles of life is to die, but then death becomes your warden, and those shackles are unbreakable. I am one of the few people that death cannot lay a hand on, instead life makes the shackles as fast as they are broken. I would never be free. I would always be trapped.

I would break the shackles that tied me to that shed after two weeks of captivity. I would go on with the humdrum of the little village life and try to keep my head down until the warmer months. I would die every day and day by day I would adjust to the pain. Eventually, I won't feel the pain anymore, and it will simply be another chore. But the bonds that tied my to that village were too strong; those I could not break. Only Dane could break those bonds.

After I left that shed, everything I came to realize came true. At first it was all like before, but things eventually returned to normal. I died every day, and every day it hurt less and less until it simply felt like a pin prick. Months pass and seasons changed. Dustfinger would come and go looking for his ticket home.

He told me stories of the world of Inkheart. He told me of the sights and sounds of the market places and the tranquilly of the forests. I heard stories of fire elves, water nymphs, fairies, goblins, and little glass men. He told me of his two daughters that he had left behind, Briana and Rosana. I loved to hear his stories, yet I hated them at the same time. I knew that it pained him to remember those times and had shut them out.

He was chained here to. He wasn't chained specifically to this village like me. He was chained to this world. The world that was too fast, too noisy, and completely void of everyone that he had loved. He hated this world, but he couldn't break his chains so he toughed it out, put on a brave face, and blocked out the memories. We are all in a prison; some are just nicer than others.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
